A Baby Changes Everything
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer, are close friends, but when Peyton asks Lucas to do her a huge favor, will their friendship surive? Are will feelings finally surfaces? That would change both their lives forever. Totally A/U: Leyton, everything up to 4x6 happen. Totally smutty.. NEW CHAPTER POSTED!
1. The Question

**Hey Guys, I have a new story, Yes I'm aware of the ones I have in progress, I will be updating them. I'm kind of stuck on Prefect Match, but I am working on it. Hoping to have an update soon.**

**Anyways, here's a little 411 on my new story, Everything up to 4x6 happen. Except, Naley didn't get pregnant in season four, So Brooke knows of Peyton's feeling for Luke, but Peyton never told Luke she loved him that night, so they never got together. Lucas never wrote a book, Peyton did go to LA, but then came back, Lucas and Peyton friendship stay strong. I think all other questions will be answered as I go on.**

* * *

**A Baby Changes Everything.**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey J. Luke , how does a sandwich sound to you?"

"A sandwich with chocolate?" the kid asked hopeful, taking his eyes off the TV, for a quick second

"If you want." she answered, with a shy smile.

Sometimes, being around Jamie, hurt just too much, It reminded her that she wasn't a mother and probably never will be . It made her feel empty, she just turn thirty, and she is still single and childless. Yes, she was happy career wise. Her label was the third in the state, her artists were climbing the charts daily. She had amazing friends and family, but not a family of her own. Haley and Nathan had Jamie, who was the smarts five-year old she had ever met. Brooke and Julian had Kaylee, an outgoing loveable four-year old and a handsome little boy named Elijah, who just turn one. Both her girlfriends were married and mother's living a great life. Sometime she would feel left out as Haley and Brooke would talk about the crazy things their kids did or said, she would just sit there with a fake smile and giving a little laugh here and there. She was becoming a great actress with them. Pretending to be happy around them was getting harder by the day.

She carefully placed the plate on the coffee table in front of Jamie, who thanked her with a big smile. She smiled back, softly, and moved towards the door again, stopping in the doorway to look at the boy. Nathan was out-of-town and Haley was at a teachers meeting. So she was asked to watch Jamie, which is something that always brought joy to her.

"Can Milo come on the couch, Aunt Peyton? I think he'd like to watch cartoons with me." Jamie asked, as the puppy begged.

"Oh, sure, don't worry. I always let him come on the couch. with me"

She continued to watch him, as she thought about her life and her wants, She has never told any of her friends she wants a family, Well, maybe her longing for a family has disappear, what she really wanted was to be a mom. Then an insane idea popped into her head as she started thinking about a movie she was watching on Lifetime the other night. she smiled big as she thought about it, " No, I couldn't" she said to herself , she bit her lip as millions of things started to pop into her head. "Hey J. Luke, I have to make a call, I'll be right back okay?" He nodded, and she grabbed her phone hurrying up upstairs, her body trembling excited.

She dialed the number feverishly. "Luke, I have to ask you a question."

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concern voice.

"Do you think I would be a good mother?"

"Yes, of course"

"Do you think I could do it on my own, you know like a single mother thing?" her knuckles were turning white.

"Peyton..."

"Do you?" she repeated insistently.

"Yes, I do. What's happening, what are you talking about?"

"I-I was watching Jamie , and, I just..."

" Slow down and breathe." he told her, wondering where she was going with all this talk.

She closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to say what she wants to say, " Look, are you busy tonight?"

"No not really Why?"

" Well, Haley is supposed to pick Jamie up at five, so do you think you could come over tonight, I want to talk to you, about something."

" Yeah, I'll be there."

She smiled a nervous smile, " Thank you Lucas, see you tonight." she said in a shaky voice

Lucas picked up her tone, But before he could question it she hung up, leave him wondering what she was up to..

* * *

Peyton watches the rain come down, as she stares out the window, seeing it track down the glass. She presses her forehead to the glass and her eyes search for any sign of Lucas's car. She wondered where he could be its a little after eight, Lucas is never late when she asks him to come over. Lucas Scott was like her best guy friend, he was her hero, always saving her. He was always the one she called, he always knows how to fix her problems. Though Peyton doesn't want to admit it, her feelings for Lucas are still there, Something about his eyes and his smile make her weak in the knees.

The rain is easing up a little, so she decides to go sit in the swing on the front porch and wait for him. She swings gently for a while, finally dozing off, as the rain patters down harder outside the porch. She finally looks up, as headlights sweep across the yard, and Lucas's car pulls into the driveway.

. "Why are you sitting outside in the rain,?" he says, wiping his wet hair out of his eyes. The rain has soaked his t-shirt, plastering it to his body, and she has a hard time not staring at him.

"Um, waiting for you," she finally manages to say. " Your late?"

He sits down beside her, " Sorry, I was at tric lost track of time."

' What was so important at Tric, that made you forget about me?" she asked in hurt voice, with a fake frown.

" First off, nothing in this world is more important to me then you, Ms Peyton Sawyer." his voice full of honesty. She blushed a little, she hated how his words made her weak to. Sometime he reminded her of the boy their junior year, who wanted everything with her. A time that she wished she could live over. they swing quietly for a few minutes. " But Bevin and Skillz were celebrating, "

" celebrating what?"

" Bevin finally got pregnant, so in about eight months we're going to have a little Taylor baby, I can..." He stopped when he noticed the look in her eyes. " Hey, you okay?"

She looked up at him, " Yeah, just a little shocked, guess I need to call them later." she wanted to be happy, truly she did. But now everyone but Mia and Chase were going to be parents, Life just kept getting more unfair.

Lucas stands up and holds his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's go in, it's damp out here and I'm soaking wet." After a moment of hesitation, she takes his hand and lets him pull her to her feet. She stands up too quickly and loses her balance, tipping over against him. He instinctively takes her arms to steady her, pressing her against his body. Shock waves run through her at the sudden contact of his lean body against hers so intimately. She tilts her face up to him in the dim light, and their eyes meet. For an insane moment, he looks like he is going to kiss her, the surprise in his eyes mixing with something else. Then there is an unexpected crack of thunder, and she jumps back, heart racing.

"Sorry, Luke," she says. "Lost my balance. Let's get inside, it sounds like the storm is getting closer."

As they go inside, there is a flash of lightning, and another crack of thunder shakes the house. "Go get a towel," she says, heading for the kitchen. "I'll get us a beer." Peyton is still feeling hot and flustered from their embrace, berating herself for being so silly. It's just Lucas, after all. Get ahold of yourself Peyton. if you want things to go as planned, you can't let him see you doubting yourself.

They sit on her couch, sipping their beers,. " So you want to finish that conversation you started earlier?"

She nodded "I was baby sitting Jamie today and well not just today for a while now,..." she trailed off, Lucas looked at her confusedly, hoping she would go on. " I want a baby." she `blurted out

"You're not thinking about kidnapping him, right? Because you sound a little crazy at the moment." He teased, not really knowing what she wanted him to say.

She punches his shoulder. "Lucas! No, and I'm not crazy!"

"Hey!" He massages his shoulder, and makes a grab for her hand. " You want a family Peyton that makes sense."

" No, I don't know, about the family part, I just want a baby,".

"You mean adoption?" He asked as he took a sip of his beer.

She bit her lip, " Adoptions take to long Lucas," she sighed, " I've looked into them, and a lot of the agency prefer you to be married. And that's not going to happen anytime soon."

" You want me to marry you so you can adopted a baby?" he asked with a smirk, She knows his smirk is a teasing one, but the tone of his voice seemed serious.

She shakes her head, " No, I don't want to get married,,I just want a baby, so I thought...

" You thought what?"

She took a deep breath. " Lucas I know we are really good friends, and I value our friendship more than you could ever understand, I love how close we are, your like my second best friend. And I don't want to lose you, I need you in life. "

He smiled, " Same here, I don't want to lose what we have either, I promise no matter whatever happens you and I will always remain friends. I need you as much as you need me."

He had her heart beating fast again, " Okay, I need to ask you a favor, kind of." she said, as she pushed herself to tell him.

" You can ask me anything Peyton, you know that I would do anything for you. I promise whatever it is I'll do it."

She swallowed hard, not to sure he was going to be able to keep that promise. " I want a baby?" she repeated, she closed her eyes, just say it Peyton, just let it out. She opened her eyes, locking them with his baby blue ones, " I want you to get me pregnant"


	2. The Answer

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 2: The Answer

He shook his head, "Could you repeat that?" he asked, sitting up straight, and moving closer to her.

She closed her eyes, saying it one time was hard enough now he wants her to say it again, sighing again as she clasped her hands together just in front of her. Just like ripping off a Band-Aid, right? "I want you to get me pregnant!." she said as she open her eyes, giving him a pleading look.

She said it so quickly that all the words merged together and if he didn't know her so well, he wouldn't have heard her. But he heard her. God, did he hear her. The grimace on her face was adorable. It was as though she was holding her breath waiting for him to tell her she was insane, or yell at her for requesting something so ludicrous.

"You want...what?" he asked, completely confused and shaking his head, as though that would help him to understand better.

She run her fingers through her hair, " I want a baby Lucas, and I don't want to wait till I meet Mr. Right, I know we are friends and I know this is asking a lot of you" she bit her lip, "Lucas, please say something?" Peyton said, in a low whisper, it had been a few minutes since she asked him do her a huge favor. She was desperate to know what he was thinking. His opinion matter more to her then anyone elses.

" Um..." he said, as he continued to look at her widen eyed. When she said she needed a favor he never imagine her asking this. A baby? she wants a baby with him, that was a lot to process. Truth be told he was kind of longing to be a dad to especially tonight, as he watched how happy Skillz was. But he doesn't just want to have a baby he wants everything, he wants the marriage, the big house, the dog, most importantly he wants love. having a family has always been one of his dreams, yes it's taking a little longer than he expected it to, but he always figured someway somehow it would happen, when it's suppose to.. Not that having a baby with Peyton Sawyer is a bad thing, hell she's Peyton Sawyer for god sake. At one time she was his dream, she was the one he wanted to have his children, deep down he still wants it.

"Okay," she said, noticing he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. " I know this sounds, absolutely insane, " she stood up. " And I know millions of things are probably going through your head right now, It's just...I want it...I mean... I know it's stupid to even ask and...Oh God, I can't believe I am even here, standing in front of you and rambling like a lunatic," she said quickly. " I wouldn't have asked you if I had any other choice and..."

"Well, that makes me feel special," he said slowly and squinting, interrupting her rant. She'd always found that squint undeniably sexy, and certainly seeing it now wasn't helping her situation any.

"No! I didn't mean..." she started. "You know what? Forget I even said anything.. This was...this was a mistake."

She was beyond embarrassed. He'd barely said two words, and she'd said far too much. She was sure he'd never speak to her again. She could feel her face going red and, just before she turned to leave room she saw the smirk on his lips. He was laughing at her. Great.

"Peyton," he said urgently. "Wait." She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. " Sit down, let's talk about this, let's lay it all out on the table.

" I pretty much already did Lucas, there isn't more to it, I want a baby, and...

" Are you sure you really want a baby?" he interrupting her again. " Or it's because you've heard stories from Brooke about how incredible I am in bed, so you just want a great fuck, Cause if that;s the deal, I'm all yours..." he wriggled his eyes brows..

"Lucas!" she squealed, swatting his side as he laughed. "I'm serious!"

"I'm starting to get that impression," he said with wide eyes as he chuckled. He raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck like he always used to do when he was fighting an inner battle, trying to make a quick decision. " Okay, seriously you do get what you're asking of me..right?"

She nodded, " I know its crazy, but I'm thirty Lucas, I am so tired of the blind dates, and the crazy sets up. I know they say everyone has someone out there for them, which I am starting to think that theory is wrong." she smiled,

"Peyton this someone out there for you, I know it, you're going to find love and have a family, I promise. You just have to wait."

" I don't want to wait anymore Luke," she said, as her eyes filled with tears, "I honestly don't even want the real family part, I just want a baby, I check out adoptions, and I even consider that whole Artificial insemination thing. Then I read a lot of horrible side effect online about it, so I marked that off the list."

He couldn't believe she even considered that, " Peyton," he whispered, as he grabbed hand. He felt bad for her he was starting to see how much this really means to her...

"My biological clock is ticking Luke, and I can't stop it." she cried. " I'm so jealous, of Brooke and Haley, and now Bevin, I'm surround by moms, all my close friends have kids, What is wrong with me just wanting one, I just want one that's it."

He pulled her close to him, " Nothings wrong with it Peyt," he said, as he kissed the top of her head. He closed his eyes, thinking things over, having a baby with Peyton Sawyer really isn't a bad idea, she would be a great mom, he would love for his son or daughter to look like her. "Why me?"

She looked up at him, " What?"

" Out of everyone you know or even a compete stranger, Why did you pick me?"

" Well, first off most the guys I know are married, and I did almost sleep with one of the guys Brooke set me up with, But...at last minute I couldn't go through with it." she exhaled loudly, " Because I know you, I trust you, I know you care for me like I care for you, and you would be a great father. If you want to be."

" What do you mean if I want to be?"

" I'm just saying that there is no strings, If I do get pregnant, you have a chose to be in its life or not, I won't ask for anything, so if you do find your prefect match one day like I know you will, your free, you're not responsible for me or the baby."

He nodded, " No, I wouldn't do that, When we do have a baby, I want to be in his or her life, I'm not Dan, I won't walk away from my child or you."

" I know you won't" she smiled, " That another reason why I picked you, I want my baby to have a big heart like you...and it doesn't hurt that you cute to," she teased

" Oh really...It doesn't hurt that you cute either." He teased back.

" I know" she smirked, " We are going to have the most adorable cute baby..." they laughed, "Wait...Does this mean..." she asked in a hopefully voice

He smiled, " Let's make a baby Peyton Sawyer..."

She hugged him tightly, " Thank you Luke, " she whispered as they hugged, " I own you big"

" Yeah you do" He joked, " So...when do we start?"

She pulled back, " Um... how about we meet here Friday night, around eight, it will give you a week to decide if you really want to do this, if you want to back out then you don't have to show up. I'll completely understand."

"Okay, so Friday night..." He repeated, He couldn't believe he was actually setting up a night to when he was actually going to have sex with Peyton Sawyer, it's going to be one long week...

* * *

**I know some of you was waiting on the smut, it's coming, I'm actually writing the next chapter, as we speak. So review and maybe I will get the push to post the next hot chapter sooner than later...**


	3. Finally Friday

**Well people here it is, I decided to give it to you early I was going to wait till next week, but you guys have been so AWESOME with your reviews.**

** Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Warning this chapter contains smut,a lot of it.  
**

**Happy Reading People**

**Cindy : )**

**Please review,**

**oh btw for the ones who pm about Unexpected Love, yes I am working on the next chapter, which will also include some Leyton smut, you guys have waited for. So look out for that...**

* * *

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 3: Finally Friday...

Lucas shut off his alarm seconds before it was supposed to go off. The morning sun peaking through the birds chirping. it was all very unwelcome. He groan as he tossed his pillow over his face, hiding from the bright sun rays. Then it hit him, he abruptly sat up and reached for his phone, a huge smile appeared on his face, It's Friday, Friday has finally rolled around. The week passed tediously slowly for Lucas, he kept busy trying not to think about it, but no matter what he did, he couldn't clear his mind of finally being intimate with Peyton Sawyer. He wanted to brag to his boys and tell Haley, but they both decided, before he left her house that night that it would be best to keep it a secret for now.

His phone beep indicating he had a new text. " You still want to do this?...Peyton" He smirk, as he picture her sitting at her desk, biting her bottom lip in a nervous way, thinking about tonight.. " Most definitely :)" he text back quickly, as his mind wandered back to their junior year and how much he wished he could change things, he closes his eyes as he remembers that day in the motel... He hugged her tightly she buried her face in his neck and one of his hands played with her hair.

Unconsciously he inhaled the scent of her hair, the vanilla fragrance slightly arousing him… that, combined with Peyton's body being so close to him. He had tried for so long to keep his feelings for her under wraps. On the outside he seemed to succeed… in his mind however it was another matter. His dreams were filled with her, she was a constant feature in his fantasies. He kneeling on the bed laying atop of her in between her spread legs. His' lips left a heated trail down her neck and over her cotton-clad breasts. His hands moved her tank top up and his lips met warm flesh as he left butterfly kisses all the way down to the top of her jeans. He could smell her scent from here and it was driving him crazy.

"Yo, Luke you here" Nathan's voice brings him out of his thoughts,

He shakes his head, " Yeah man in here." he yells, then looks down realizing how extremely hard his little flashback left him. He quickly throws the pillow over it, just in time before Nate walks in the room.

" Just getting up?"

" Yeah...What brings you by?" he asked hoping to get him out the door as quick as possible.

" It's a beautiful day, I figure you, Jamie and me rivercourt?"

"Umm...Yeah...I just need to jump in the shower, "

"Can't you get one later?"

" Yeah...but I kind of like to get it first thing in the morning, you know...it refreashes me, lifts my spirits, puts me in a great mood.." What the hell was he saying, Nathan was looking at him like he was on crack or something..

"Okay...go in take that uplifting shower, Jamie and I will be out there." he said, as he pointed to the living room..

" Thanks man..." He waited till his brother was out of the room, before jumping out of bed and grabbing some clothes, he needed a cold shower fast.

* * *

One the other side town just like Lucas predicted Peyton was at her label, sitting at her desk biting her lip nervously. As she stared at his text reply, " Most Definitely "... To Peyton however Friday approached far too rapidly. She was certain she wanted this. She was even excited about it, considering she was going through a six month dry spell. It's been six months since she was touched by a man, Ken was his name he was a friend of Nathans. She went out with him three times and actually had a good time, it was the third date when she realized it could never work. He was a great kisser, but pretty much sucked at everything else, worst sex ever for her, even though he was really sweet, cute and they had tons in common.. She couldn't be with someone who couldn't make her happy in the bedroom, she knows that relationships aren't about sex, but it was a very big deal to her.

Her last real hot sex was with Julian, back in LA six years ago. He was a firecracker in the sack, but that couldn't keep them together, the lust was there, but that was about it. Lucky, he felt the same way she did, so they ended up breaking up after a year, becoming real good friends. When she decide to come back home a year later, Julian came with her, and surprisingly he and Brooke hit it off right from the start.

Thinking about sex with Julian had her mind wondering about Lucas, yes he was right last night, part her was curious to how good he really was in bed. She closed her eyes, as she remembers the last time they came close to having sex...

Their eyes locked and held for what seemed like an eternity. Peyton's gaze flicked once to Lucas' lips and then back to his eyes and before either of them knew it she had moved towards him. Her hand moved to the back of his head and she captured his lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. Lucas responded, sucking her bottom lip in between his own and moving his hands to frame her face. The pulled apart to take a breath… both giving each other time to run away… yet neither of them wanted to.

He reared up keeping eye contact with her and removed his shirt, now bare-chested, his rippling, strong muscles flexing as he whipped off his top, almost making Peyton cum at the mere sight of him. He had a body of a God...

" Sorry I'm late" Mia said, as she walked into the her office..

Peyton didn't hear her, she was lost in her own fantasy. she was laying on her back, as Lucas was right above her teasing her. He leaned down and ran his tongue all around her breast but not her nipple. He worked his way down her body stopping to only kiss her stomach, as he was pulling down her shorts and panties, She felt him run his finger over her folds before, pushing into her..."_  
_

"Earth to Peyton" Mia said, as she waved her hands in front of her face.

Peyton jumped back a little, "What?" she yelled a little louder than she intended.

Mia looked at her curiously, " You okay?"

She shook her head " Yeah, I was...just...thinking...of...stuff." she said, as she started to play with the pen on her desk.

"Okay, so everything is okay?" she asked again.

"Yes, Mia...What brings you by?" she asked hoping to change the subject. She sat up straighter and closed her legs tighter, she couldn't believe her little fantasy made her wet...

" You told me to come by Friday to talk about my new album..."

"Right, sorry just slipped my mind...So lets talk..." she said, hoping to distracted herself for the rest of the day...

* * *

She paced back and forth her living room, it was seven thirty-five, Lucas would be here in twenty-five minutes. She wondered if she should have stopped in got some food, should she order something, would he be hungry? Would he want to eat before or after? Was he even going to stick around afterwards, or was this just going to be a wham bam thank you ma'am deal... " Well, duh Peyton it's just sex, he's not going to want to stick around in cuddle, would he? she questioned herself, " maybe? no...he wouldn't, maybe I should have some rules, besides the one about not telling anyone..But would he still want to do it...

Her doorbell brought her out of her thoughts, she wondered who it could be, cause Lucas has never knock or rung her doorbell.. She open her door, to see Lucas standing there, with lily's in his hand. " You rung the bell?" she said, as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a suit, a very sexy suit, part of her wanted to laugh, but the other part thought it was sweet.

" I figured this was like a date, I should wear a nice suit, bring flowers," he said, as he handed her the flowers, " And ring the bell" he told her as his eyes scanned her body, his eyes transfixed on her body, she was so sexy and her legs were gorgeous and tanned, her green satin dress clung to her and fit her shape perfect, her hair in big loose blonde curls.. that remind Lucas of their junior year..

'Stop it!'

'What?'

'You're totally checking me out right now' she said, looking down at the floor, she wanted to look hot for him, and by the way he was looking at her she thinks she accomplished her goal...

'You're hot'

Her cheeks reddened and she shook her head bewildered." Get in here." she says, then shuts the door. " Thanks for the flowers... I'm going to go put then in some water, I'll be right back..."

He sits on her couch waiting for her thinking of all the stuff he wants to do to her, she walks back in the room. " So..." she starts, as she stands by the door frame, like she's afraid to move.

Awkwardness invades them, he watches her shift her weight from foot to foot nervously trying decided what to do next. He smirked, as he said " So where we doing this at? the couch? the table? your bed? the guest room?...any place is fine with me.."

She squint over at him, he loved that look a hint of insecurity peaked out sometimes, " Lucas, you making this sound like we are about to sign a business deal.." she laughs,

He laughs to, knowing he accomplished what he mean to do, he's got her laughing and the awkwardness that was there a minute ago seems to vanish. He walks over to the stereo in turn it on, and just like he figured, the cure is what comes on... He might not be a fan of theirs, but for now it doesn't matter, all that matters is having Peyton Sawyer in his arms.. " May I?" he asks as he extends his hand out to her.

" Sure." she says in a low voice, She took his hand, one hand interlock with each other, Lucas places his other hand on her hip, as she places her other one on his shoulder. The swing to the music looking in each others eyes, just as it looks like he's about to kiss her, she pulls back..." I think there should be some rules.."

'There can be rules' He smiled with a shrug of a shoulder.

'No kissing' Peyton stated firmly.

'Okay' Lucas nodded, not really liking this rule, but he didn't want her calling it off. " That's it?"

"No talking," he gives her a are you crazy look.." No talking like whispering thinks about my body and stuff like that." He rolls his eyes. " No foreplay "

" I'm out." he stated, he could deal with the no kiss thing, at least for their first time, even the no talking, but he needs the foreplay especially for what he had planned for her..

"What?"

" I'm sorry, I get the kissing part. but I need the foreplay, or at least one of them, so either the foreplay or the kissing, which one?"

She looked at him, not believing how serious he looks right now, kissing is bad, it will make it more than just sex, and she can't kiss him... " Fine foreplay is okay?" she sigh

He smiled, " good..." he says as he turns the music off, Then walks back over to her and smiles at her as he takes a hold of her hand, pulling her towards her bedroom. He stops as they get to the door, "Now when you said no kissing, you meant just the lips right." She can't speak, so she nods, " Good, cause I plan on kissing every inch of your body."

She feels her body react to his words, he senses her nervousness, and grips his fingers around her hand giving her a soft squeeze. The simple gesture helps calm her down, and for the first time that night, she not nervous anymore. Once inside, he pulls her to him. His embrace was strong and warm, and she buried her head in his shoulder, letting herself give into the feel of him. He tightened his arms around her and lightly kissed her forehead, unable to help himself as he breathed in the sweet, scent of her hair. It was still vanilla...

They slowly pulled away from one another, and they looked at each other with the same soft expression in their eyes, He leaned his forehead against hers, his breath heavy and his heart thundering as he kept his eyes locked on hers, searching for signs of hesitation, protest. He slipped his hands into her hair,he slowly backed her toward the bed.

He sat down at the edge of the bed, he slowly unzipped the back of her dress, revealing a pair of laces red and black bra and panties. " Wow you..." he started as he looked her up and down,

She placed her finger on his lips, " No talking." he nodded, then watched as she unhooked her bra clasp and slowly pulled it off her shoulders. Then dropped it on the floor. He lets out a small moan, seeing her small and supple breast for the first time he stood up and lift her up looking her in her amazing green eyes, he lay her carefully down on her bed. he was hovering over her, kneading and squeezing her breast, then using his forefingers and thumbs began to squeeze and pull at her nipples. He moved his head down and took one of her pink nipples into his mouth sucking on it and she let out a moan. He pulled his head up and blow air onto her now wet nipple and it became harder than what it already was.

He pulled away suddenly, kicking off his shoes, his jacket, she lay there watching as he unbutton his shirt, biting her bottom lip. She smiled, as his shirt hit the floor, "Wow!" she whispered hoping he didn't hear her.

"No talking remember." he said with a smirk, loving the fact that she's looking at him with so much lust. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off, he climbed back on top of her and just in his blue boxer briefs. Winking at her before letting his mouth cover her other nipple, "mmm" she moan, as he continue to sucks her nipples. "Lucas please." she begs, she loves what he's doing to her but right now she needs him in another place.

He puts his finger to her lip, like she did to him, " No talking Peyton." he smirks, she rolls her eyes, as he laughs. He then moves down kissing her stomach and dipping his tongue into her bellybutton which made her arched, he hooks his fingers into the waistline of her panties, pulling them slowly down. Once they hit the floor his eyes unconsciously surveys her beautiful naked body. His breath hitches and he swallows hard, " Peyton, you are...so gorgeous..."

"Lucas..." she says in her warning tone,

He pays her warning no attention, he doesn't like that no talking rule anyways, he kissed his way back up her long legs until his face was right between her thighs. She had the most beautiful pussy he had ever seen, shaved, smooth, dripping wet.

seconds later, she feels him blow hot breath across her folds and she trembles beneath him, she throws her head back and tightly closes her eyes. His hand runs up her thigh, softly caressing her skin. He's driving her mad with anticipation and she's not sure how much more teasing she can take.

"Stop teasing me Lucas," He took a long lick, she panted out his name, and his tongue moved inside of her. She moved her hands into his soft blonde hair trying to push him further into her. He moved up and took her clit into his mouth and she almost jumped off the bed, he was holding her hips down with one hand as he pushed two fingers into her.

"God Lucas," she moans again, He pumps his hand to stroke her in time with the rhythm of his tongue. Her head thrushes from side to side and her hands find their way into his hair. pushing him into her feeling herself growing closer.

"Cum Baby" He asked breathless, Peyton pussy exploded in one brutal orgasm, Lucas licked her juices up. He kissed his way up her body, "Well did I do a good job?" he asked, with a crooked smile on his face.

"M-my god that was the hardest, I've ever cum" she panted, she was stunned and daze. Julian was so knocked out of first place now...

" God, your amazing." he whispers admiringly. Leaning forward, he places his forehead against hers and looks directly into her eyes. " You ready?"

" More than anything." He stood up immediately getting rid of his boxers. Licking her lips, as she eyed his hard cock, Damn, she thought, it was huge, she always wondered how big he was. She spread her tone tan legs wide, her hot wet pussy open wide, she spread the lips apart to show her glistening pink interior. he licked his lips, as he laid in between her legs. He guided the tip of his thick shaft inside of her, her slick perfectly enveloping him.

" Oh Fuck..." they breathlessly moan together, at the feeling of finally becoming one.

"God you are so tight," He wasn't moving and she tried to pull him forward but he wouldn't move. He pulled completely out of her and pushed back into her hard.

"Mmm..."she purrs.

He began to slowly pump and in out of her, their eyes stay locket to one another. Peyton wanted to close her eyes, to just enjoy the feeling with no emotion, but she couldn't he was making this very difficult to keep this just about sex. She arched her back as she felt him go faster and deeper "God you're so soft, so good, so tight.." he whispered, with in undecidable look in his eyes.

She smiles then grabbed him by the back of his neck pulled his face to her lips for a hot sensual kiss. Lucas reached under her and lifted her off the bed, she helped him and wrapped her legs around him. He then rolled them over while still inside her and their lips were still locket in the heated kiss.

She begins to move her hips faster, then put away for his lips, both moaning in pleasures, as she bounced on his cock, all the time He never stopped running. His hands over her ass, stomach and her breast, while her nails were digging into his chest. They both were getting close to climax,

Thrusting deeper and faster and rubbing her clit at the same time, while she continued to bounce on him. Seconds later they both came at the same time, she was screaming in her ecstasy and pleasure. Exhausted she collapsed on the bed, beside him, both smiling blissfully, he takes her hand entwine their fingers. she lays her head on his shoulder, " I thought you said no kissing." he says, after catching his breath.

She playfully slap his chest, " I had to break that rule to shut you up,"

"What?" he looks at her, her face is glowing with happiness, and he swears in that moment he's never seen her look more beautiful. He turns to lay on his side, facing her.

" We also had a rule no talking, you couldn't shut up. so I kiss you to shut you up.."

" I couldn't shut up" he laughs, " Who was the one moaning my name over and over?" he said, as he brought his hand to her breast, licking his lips. She turn her head to hide her blush, " You know I think we should go again to increase our odds, " she looks over at him. " we have a better chance of making a baby, if we go for a couple more rounds..."

" I was just thinking the same thing," she smiled, He reaches out a hand to her face and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. she responds to the kiss, their lips move together. He lets his hand rest lightly against her cheek and strokes her jawbone with his thumb. His tongue glides gently across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Without hesitation she grants him...as they start to make love again...


	4. A Month Later

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 4 One Month Later...

There ought to be a law against girls growing up to be so goddamn sexy! If there was such a law, Peyton Sawyer would most certainly be breaking it. Why, a judge would throw the book at her, lock her sexy female ass up in jail, and throw the key away to a place where it would never be found!

These were just a few of the thoughts running through Lucas mind as he stood in Peyton bedroom door watching her sleeping. Morning sunlight beamed through her window illuminating her peacefully slumbering feminine form.

She was lying on her belly. Her covers were thrown aside revealing her amazing female shapes. Thin, white-cotton panties stretched tightly over her shapely ass. The panties fit so tightly that the entire crack of her ass made a deep crease down its length. Her sleeveless, pink t-shirt was pulled up enough to show a wide expanse of the soft, tanned skin on her back.

She stirred on the bed, He certainly had no intention of disturbing her. She needed her rest, he knew she was working late nights with her new band she just sign. He only stopped by to check up on her, he's been gone a week, which totally sucked, but Lily really wanted to see him, so he flew out to surprize them, he begged Peyton to come with him, but she couldn't leave work go for a week.

He walked into the room, smiling brightly, he slowly pulled the sheet away for her body, revealing those incredible long tan legs, that he loves so much, they were stretched out with a seductively enticing allure. Not only were the legs stretched out, they were spread open. His eyes were drawn back irresistibly to her panties. He took another step closer. There between her legs a protruding mound of flesh hung below her and pushed at the thin fabric. his smile widen, as the realization that he had been between those legs, a good nine times now. He's had sex with Peyton Sawyer nine times would have been more. But she is so worry that one of their friends was going to walk in on them.

It's been a month, since their first night together. After that night something changed between the two, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Which was hard, specially if they were out with their friends, when people were around they acted and treat each other like they always did, but once they were alone, it become one huge grope feast..

They decided to continue to have sex whenever possible, to increase their chances of getting pregnant faster. Then once she's pregnant, things between them will go back to normal. A fear that scared the hell out of Lucas, now that he knows what its like to me inside her, to make love with her, cause regardless to what she thinks or what she says, their not just fucking around, their making love and he can feel and see it in her eyes. He knows that once she is pregnant, normal will no longer exists for them.

After watching her sleep for a little while, he decided it was time for her to wake up, he kicked off his shoes, it's been a week since he's been inside her, he need her like the grass needs water. He leaned over and quickly kissed the exposed skin of her back. Then kissed her pretty, panty-covered ass. Climbing on the bed, he laid down beside her, He kissing her forehead gently, the coldness of his lips against her warm skin, caused her to wake up.

She smiles at him, " Your lips are cold.." she said, as she yawned and stretched.

" It's cold outside," he whispers, as he reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. " Help me warm them up." he smirks, then brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it pulling her close. Kissing her slowly, her mouth opened up, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers they broke apart. " Did you miss me?"

"No, not really." she replied playfully, truth be told she was kicking herself for not going with him, sex with Lucas was incredible, best sex of her life, she's pretty sure that no one will ever be able to top him, Then again she doesn't really want to find out if that's true or not, she wanted to continue to have sex with him for the rest of their lives... She closed her eyes enjoying his fingers moving over her body light as a feather.

" Bet I can make you say you missed me." He said, as he kissed her neck,

"Oh really?"

"Hmm," he hummed, as he moved to her chest pulling her shirt up over her breast, licking around her nipple, his hand slowly slides down her stomach into her panties, He used his fingers to pull the panties out of his way. Then moved down her body, resting between her legs, First he made several long slow licks, going all the way up to her clit in one motion, then back down.

Peyton looked down at him, smiling. " I like the way you look between my legs." she teased.

He pulled back licking his lips, looking into her eyes, " I love being between you legs, it's my favorite place to play." he smirk, his head when back down, and just as he got ready to dive back into her wetness...

" Peyton...You better be up." Brooke's voice echoed through the house.

"Shit." Peyton yelled in an annoyed tone.

"What the hell is she doing here at seven in the morning?" Lucas said, as he jumped off her, picking up his shoes, clearly pissed that Brooke ruined his plan.

" I don't know, go hide in the bathroom, fast." Peyton said, as she heard Brooke on the steps.

She jumps out of bed, grabbing her robe, Lucas runs to the bathroom, in closes the door just as Brooke walked into Peyton's room. " Please don't tell me your just getting up." Brooke said, with her hands on her hips.

"Brooke, its seven in the freaking morning, you know I don't like mornings, " Peyton said, as she crossed her arms over herself, " And I have been working long hours all month, I didn't get in till three this morning.."

"I can't believe you forgot about this morning."

Peyton raised her eye brow, " What's this morning?" she asked trying to rack her mind.

" Julian is off this morning, which means I got the morning off to, no kids, its my me day, we were suppose to go out have a girls morning."

"Oh, Brooke I forgot" She said, in a disappointed voice, it's not like she didn't want to spend time with her best friend, they hardy get to do anything together anymore, but she really wanted to finish what Lucas started. " Let me get dresses, and I'll be down."

" I'll wait " Brooke said, as she sat down on the bed.

Peyton closed her eyes, trying to think of a way to get her down stairs, luckily Milo helped her out by barking, ' Hey, could you please go leave Milo out for me,and feed him, I'll be fast I promise."

' Fine" Brooke said, as she stood up. " If I didn't know any better I would think you was trying to get me out of your room, " Brooke said, in a teasing tone. " Are you hiding something or someone from me?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

" What...no...you know I tell you everything." Brooke just nodded before walking away... Peyton left out a loud sigh. She grabbed some clothes in walked into her bathroom. "That was close." she said, as she shut the bathroom door in locked it.

" So your leaving me, high in dry?" Lucas asked, as he pointed to his hard on Peyton bit her lip, damn she wished she had enough time for a quickie..

"Sorry," she said with sadness in her voice giving him her sorry eyes. She pulled her shirt off tossing it on to the floor.. "Are you just going to stand there, and stare at me? Not that I mind of course." Peyton said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it your just so damn beautiful." he said, as he walked towards her. He puts his hands on her hips, pinning her body against the door. He tilted his head forward, touching her forehead with his. " I need you." he begged. staring into her eyes,

And just like that her mind go blank, " I'm all yours." she whispered, like she was under his spell.

He kissed her hard on the mouth. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, as she let out a sigh. His hands were running up her stomach. He broke the kiss and took her nipple into his mouth. " God I missed you" he whispered, as his mouth moved to her other breast.

"I missed you to" she moan, as she ran her hands up and down his back. He smiled, knowing he won their little bet. His slides her panties down, her long tan legs, she unbuckled his belt, He stepped away from her long enough for him to kick his pants and boxers off, she kicked her panties off. He smiled, As he took her legs, put them around his waist and, pushed into her.

"Damn..." she moan...

"God, you're so tight," he whispered, before kissing her again.

A few seconds later...""Fuck" she moan, as he started to thrust into her faster.

" Peyton are you coming?" Brooke yelled, as she walked back into her room.

"Almost" Peyton yelled... clearly not in her right mind..

Lucas covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, he knew if Brooke found out what they were up to she would talk Peyton out of it, then it would all be over, he wasn't ready for it to be over. not yet, hell not ever. "Ssh" he whispered, in her ear, as he continued to thrust in her. Moving his hands to her ass, pushing her on to him more.

"Peyton" Brooke yelled again, knocking on the door.

" I'm...CUMMING...OH GOD..." she screamed breathlessly, " Yes...Yes...Yes...

Brooke's eyes widen, " Peyton what are you doing in there?" she asked, putting her head against the door. Trying to listen.

"Yes...Yes...Oh God..." Peyton moaned.

Brooke stepped back from the door. " Peyton...are you...Brookie youself?" she questioned, hearing the heavy breathing and moaning.

" Don't stop...God...please...Lu..." Lucas covered her month with his mouth quickly, before she screamed out his name. Even thou he loved hearing her moan his name in pleasure, he knew they were screwed if Brooke heard her.

They moved together in the simplest and most primitive rhythms. His breaths were coming short and sharp now, and he tried to fuck her, as hard as she was thrusting back. She could feel him swelling even bigger inside of her. "Cumming," he gasped. "Oh, God, cum with me." he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes became very, very wide as she felt him swelling. Her lips parted, and she felt like she was drifting weightlessly– that the only two things in the universe were her tight pussy and his engorged cock. And they were moving together faster and faster, and it was getting bigger, and she knew that soon the spasm would come.

Lucas exploded inside her, in a hot, blinding flash, like a supernova. Her muscles jerked rhythmically, uncontrollably, over and over as her orgasm washed over her in blissful waves.

"Wow...that was fucking amazing." she said, as he sat her down on the toilet. Trying to catch her breath.

He put his finger to her lips, "Ssh" he said, " Brooke.." he mouth to her.

"What was amazing?'Brooke said on the other side of the door. Shocked that she overheard her best friend getting herself off.

Her eyes went wide. as she realized she forgot about Brooke being here, " I'll be out in a minute, ." she covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Lucas just winked at her, as he put his pants back on.

"O...kay...I'm going to go check on Milo, I'll just meet you down stairs.." Brooke said, then walked over to the door, shutting it. Then slowly walked back over to the bathroom door,

" I can't believe this," she laughed, as she started to get dress.

" I think it's pretty funny" Lucas said, as he picked up her bra,

She turn around so he could snap it for her, " It's not funny Lucas, she thinks I was Brookie myself." she shakes her head, " I hate lying to Brooke, she's my best friend, and for the past month I've been lying to her and feeling guilt, I feel like we are reliving our Junior year again, hiding behind Brookes back."

Lucas smiled sadly at her, " No, back then we were just kissing, behind her back, we never crossed that line. " he said, as she wrapped his arms around her. " Now we are two adults who are not with anyone else, so Peyton we aren't doing anything wrong. There is nothing to feel guilty about, we our having some seriously incredible hot sex, that will not end with anyone getting hurt, this time." he said, with a small smile, a good thing Brooke won't get hurt this time, but what about him, he knows once she stops things it's going to kill him.

She nods as she starts to play with the buttons on his shirt, " True." she whispered sadly, he had a point they were both single people, who agree to these terms, no one can get hurt, excepted her. " I should get going before she comes back up here." she says, as she pulls away.

" So can I come over tonight?" he asks, as she runs her fingers through her hair..

" Okay." she said, as if it was no big deal.

" You okay?" He asks, noticing she was acting strangely now.

" I'm prefect." she said, giving him a fake smile, she pecked his lips, before opening up the bathroom door.. " Brooke is probably getting pissed at me." she jokes..

" Pissed doesn't even describe what Brooke is feeling right now." Brooke said, as Peyton step out of the bathroom. Peyton's eyes widen. Brooke was standing in front of the bathroom door with her arms over her chest.. "What is this?" she asked motioning between the two " Are you together? or is this just a friends with benefits kind of deal? A one time thing? What?"

"We aren't together." Peyton said, as she looked down at the floor,

" So it's a friends with benefits thing then?"

Peyton looked up at her, " Not exactly, its a...um" she didn't know how to say it, but she knew she needed to stop lying to her...

" I don't understand either it is or it isn't, "

Peyton took a deep breath, " It's a let's make a baby together kind of thing..." Peyton said, as she bit her lip, waiting on Brooke's reaction..


	5. Brooke Knows

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 5

"Come again?" Brooke said, clearly she misunderstood what she thinks she said, cause that doesn't even make sense. A let's make a baby kind of thing? What the hell does that mean.

" That's what she said," Peyton said in a joking voice, hoping to kill the awkwardness that seemed to surrounded them. The look Brooke gave her let her know that Brooke wasn't in a joking mood. She was being serious.. " Look, here it is...Lucas, and I are trying to get pregnant..." She told her flat out.

" Trying to get pregnant?" Brooke repeated looking between the two. " What exactly does that mean?"

" It means, that we " she motioned between herself and Lucas, " decided to have a baby...together" Peyton said, crossing her arms over herself.

Brooke eyed them both, for a second, " Are you two together?" She asked in a hopefully voice. Ready to forgiven them for hiding their relationship, she has waited, well not just her the whole group his been waiting for this moment.

"No...were just friends." Peyton said, as she looked down at the floor, her answer killing Brooke's hope. She watches her best friend for a moment, then looks over at Lucas, who has yet to say a word about anything..

" I'm confused?"" She told them looking at Lucas.

Lucas sat down on the bed, " There is nothing to be confused about Brooke, we are two friends who want a baby...together. Simple as that."

Brooke started laughing, causing Peyton and Lucas to look at her questionably..." This is a joke right?" she asked, giving them a playful smile. Waiting on them to start laughing with her.

Peyton looked down at Luke, then back at Brooke. Part of her wanted to say it was and hope Brooke brought it, but the other part knew it wasn't wise to lie to her best friend anymore then she already had. " No...It's not a joke Brooke., I want a baby, so I asked Lucas to help me out.."

Brooke's smiled dropped, as she stared at her best friend. " To help you out, Peyton you don't asks someone to help you make a baby." She said as it was like the most crazies thing she ever heard. " You asks them to fix your car, pick something up for you, help you move, give you a loan... you don't asks them to help you make a baby, "

" It's not like I went up to a compete strange and said, Hey, could you do me a big favor in knock me up, " she said, in a sarcastic voice. " I went to someone I knew, someone I trusted, and someone I care about." she said, looking at Lucas. Who just smiled up at her.

"Peyton, I get why you would choice Lucas, but I don't get why you wouldn't want to wait till you met someone special," Brooke told her in a serious tone. " don't you want to have a baby with someone you love, someone you know that you could spend forever with, " Brooke stopped for a moment, knowing that on one side she did love Lucas, and she still is in love with him, but Brooke just wasn't to sure where Lucas's heart was, even though her and Haley both figure he was still head over heels for her blonde friend, since he was always worried about her, and hated when Peyton was dating Ken. " I don't want you to...

"Woman, have a time limit. basically we have til we're 35 to produce all the healthy babies we plan to have in our lifetime. after 35, risks of miscarriage and birth defects go up, as does the possibility of fertilization of sperm and egg. men can produce sperm til the day they die. not so with women. when we get old and have menopause, we can NEVER give birth again." She said in an annoyed voice interrupting whatever Brooke was going to say.

Both Lucas and Brooke looked at her, she was mad, and looked like she was about to cry," Excuse me," she said, as the tears started to fall, she walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

" Why didn't she tell me she wanted a baby?" Brooke asked Lucas as she flopped down on the bed beside him. " I'm suppose to be her best friend, I'm suppose to be the one she comes to when she needs to talk or yell, cry, scream..She should have come to me, not you.."

" Well, you really couldn't have help her out." Lucas joked.

" I'm not talking about that part you ass." she shook her head, " She could have come in told me, that she was unhappy, It hurts that she felt like she couldn't come to me."

Lucas sighed, " You know she wanted to, she told me she did, she hated lying to you. It killed her not being able to talk to you about this."

" Really?" Brooke asked, as her tears started to fall.

Lucas nodded, " You know it did, " he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, " But you have to see where she's coming from, you already a mom, she's jealous of you and Haley, and now Bevin.."

" She really wants to be mom?" Lucas nods, " What about you? I mean do you want to be a dad to?"

" More than anything.."

" And you want this with Peyton?"

"Since I was like four..." he stopped himself, " Yeah, I do." he said, looking over at the bathroom door. Hoping Brooke didn't catch his sip up. " I should go check on her?"

Brooke's eyes widen at his little slip up, she didn't question him on it like she wanted, " What if it does happen, and then a few years later, what if one or both of you get married, there would be a 'battle' then over who gets custody or arranging visits between them, what if the new spouse isnt fond of the idea.. I mean have you guys thought about everything, if you're not even prepared to make a legal commitment to stay together, you really shouldn't be thinking about taking on responsibility for a child. Kids need stability. They may not always _get_ it - married couples split up too - but why put them in a situation where it's almost guaranteed that they won't?"

"Believe it or not, We have talked about the what if's...and we decided to cross that bridge when the time comes, if those times comes." He told her, knowing in the back of his mind he was hoping Peyton never met anyone, cause he was planning on being the next guy in Peyton's life. Peyton's what he wants, and if he played along with everything she said, or does, he believes in the end, he will not only get to be a father to her child, but maybe a husband to her.

" I just think it's not a good idea, I think children need to be raised with two committed adults, like two that are married. Don't two close friends."

"What makes you think that marriage is the one and only kind of commitment to be together? Friendships typically last longer than marriages anyway. The child would have more stability if their parent's were not married, even if they were typical lovers, instead of just friends. because marriage typically causes a lot of difficulties that do not exist in friendships, like financial binding, legal obligations that have nothing to do with children, sex, and of course divorce. Also marriage connotes a lot of social, emotional, and gender obligations, which increase stress, and fighting. Those who are not married typically are more stable because of this."

" Do you not believe in marriage anymore?" she asked shocked by his outbursts.

" Yes, I believe in marriage, for people who wanted that," he paused, he stood up before talking again. " I also believe that two people especially me and Peyton can have a baby together, and stay platonic friends, without messing up our child, " he sighed, " Brooke, you're not going to change my mind and neither is Haley." he said, knowing Brooke was planning on telling his best friend. " And if you are the friend your suppose to be, you will support her, not bring her down, or make her feel like what she wants and what we are doing is wrong, because it's not, and as long as Peyton wants to continue to do this, I will be there for her. " He said, before walking over to the bathroom door.

Brooke bit her lip as she sat there thinking about everything, she watched as he closed the door, she decided to go listen in again.

"Hey." he whispered, as he kneel in front of her, she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub

She looked up at him, giving him a small, but sad smile. " I'm sorry, I know I told you I wouldn't let them get to me, but something just snapped, "

" I understand, and I think you need to go out there, talk to your best friend, " he said, as he wiped her tears away. " Just be honest with her Peyton, I really believe Brooke is the least of our problems." he smiled, knowing they had this chat, Haley was the one they really didn't want to face. " Maybe if we can get Brooke on broad, then when we tell Haley, it won't be that bad.." he joked.

" Yeah right..."

" Look I'm going to headed home, you go talk to her, " he stood up bring her with him. " I already told Brooke that nothing she or Haley could say will change my mind, I want this, I want to have this baby, with or without their blessing. "

" Me to..." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her sweetly, then rested his head on her forehead, " How about you come over tonight, after you get things settle with Brooke, we could watch move, pop some popcorn, or something..."

" I like that...and just for the recorded I did miss you this week..."

" I missed you to," he said, before placing his lips against hers again..

Brooke smiled, as she walked back to Peyton's bed, maybe this is the best idea Peyton has ever came up with, the two were already acting like a couple, a secret couple, so having a baby could make them reveal their true feels..Her eyes snapped up to the door, as the couple walked out holding hands, Peyton dropped Lucas's hand, once she saw the look on Brooke's face.

"Well ladies, I will see you both later," Lucas said, as he winked at Peyton, something that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

Peyton waited till Lucas was out the room, before walking over to where Brooke was, "Peyton, honey, I'm sorry, I do get what you were talking about, I understand...

" No you don't" she yelled, interrupting her again. " Brooke, you can never understand where I'm coming from," She paused, " Brooke, you can never understand what I feel, having this emptiness inside you that no matter what you do, it's still there, " she took a deep breath, "It's like programmed in my brain that I should be a mom by now, It's like my body knows I'm in the peak of baby-making days, it is almost impossible to get off my mind. I see other women who are lucky to have babies and start wonderful families, like you, Haley and now Bevin, " she started to cry again. " and I want that for myself. Lucas and I want that miracle of life to..."

Brooke's heart broke at her little confession. " Oh P. Sawyer, " she said, as she pulled her into a hug...

" I'm sorry, I guess I let by emotions get the best of me, I hate when that happens." she tried to joke.

" It's okay, " Brooke said, stay hugging her, they sat in silences for a while just holding each other.

"Brooke," she whispered, a few moments later, " What's it like?" she asked, Brooke pulled back in looked over at her, " What's it like carrying a baby?" she asked,

Brooke smiled and thought a moment. " It's a very fulfilling feeling to be able to grow a child inside of you, " she answered, as she remember carrying her two children. " to nurture it every step of the way-and to finally give birth that is a part of you is amazing. When I go pick Kaylee up, and I hear Kaylee laugh and see her run happily towards me and throw her arms around me in a loving embrace's it's amazing!...Or when I walk in the house at night Elijah is sitting on the floor playing with his blocks, All I have to do is say there's mama's baby boy... he turns around smiling that adorable smile he got from his daddy, and it melts my heart. " she paused for a second... "It's nature's way to give a women the desire to feel all of these happy things and have them in her life. Trust me, motherhood is very challenging-but rewarding as well"

" I want that feeling to"

" I want that feeling for you to..." Brooke said, as she hugged her again..." How long have you guys been sleeping together?"

" A month.."

Brooke's eyes widen, " Wow..." she said, as she let everything process. " So are you guys dating other people while you do this or what?"

Peyton shrugged, " I'm not dating, haven't really gave it any thought, and Lucas I'm not to sure about." she honestly didn't, they never talked about Lucas dating or seeing anyone, even though deep down she was hoping he wasn't.

Brooke just nodded, wondering if she should let her and on Haley's little set up for Lucas, if Peyton was okay about them just been friends she wouldn't care, but if Peyton actually still has feelings for him, like Brooke believes she does, she's not going to like Haley's plan..." Let's go shopping, so we can talk more about you and Lucas.." Brooke teased, pushing Haley's plan out of her mind... She wasn't going to bring Peyton down anymore today, she just wanted to enjoy a good day with her best friend.

* * *

Later that evening after spending the rest of the afternoon with Brooke. Peyton decided to go see Luke. " hey Jamie" she said, as she walked in the house to see Jamie sitting on the floor playing the game.

" hey Aunt Peyton." the little boy said without taking his eyes off the tv.

" what you doing him little man?" she asked, slightly disappointed. She was hoping for some one on one time with Lucas, this morning up against the bathroom door just wasn't enough for her.

" it's mama and daddy's date night." Jamie said, still not taking his eyes off the tv.

" Why didn't your mom call me?" she asked, Haley always called her on her and Nathan's date nights..

" I know you love your date night with Jamie, and I didn't mean to take it away for you. But I kind of missed the little guy while I was away, so I figured you weren't mind Sharing him. With your favorite Scott." he winked at her.

" I hate to break it to you luke, but Jamie is my favorite Scott." She said, giving him, a sad teasing smile...

" that hurts Peyton." He said, pretending to be offended

" Uncle Lucas just get over it, I win you lose, all the girls like me.. " Jamie said, causing Peyton to laugh out loud.,

" yeah just get over it uncle Lucas." she repeated Jamie's words in her own childish voice. "God, he's totally a true Scott." she smiled,

Lucas just smirked at her, " Jamie, you want some ice cream?"

" mint chocolate ?" the little boy asked,

" like I would buy any other."

"cool..."

Lucas reached for Peyton's arm in pulled her into the kitchen with him. As soon as they were in there he pulled her to him... " hey..." he said before kissing her.

She kissed him back for a few seconds, " Lucas, Jamie is in the other room..."

" I know " he said, as he starts to kiss her neck,

" Lucas, we can't do this " she repeated, not wanting to get caught by Jamie, Brooke was enough for now.

" Fine" Lucas said, kissing her one last time.

"Where's my ice cream?" Jamie yelled from the other room..

Peyton laughed, " It's coming man, hold your horses..." she kissed him one last time, before walking back in the room with Jamie.

They sat on the couch with Jamie between them watching a movie he put in ... Lucas was going insane watching her, cross and uncross her legs, wishing Haley would hurry up.. So he could finally touch her. The knock on the door knocked him from his thoughts. He got up to open the door smiling happily " hey Hale's."

"Hey, oh hey Peyton.."

" Hey"

"Was he good.."

" He's always good for his uncle Lucas."

Haley and Peyton both smile at him, " Jamie get your shoes on, daddy's has a plane to catch early in the morning," She told her son, "So you both coming to my dinner Friday.."

" Yeah." Peyton said,

" What's up with the dinner anyways?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing, " she shrugged, making both looked at her with arched eye brows, " I just miss all of us hanging out together, so whats wrong with just planning something so we can spend sometime together..."

" Ready mama, " Jamie said, as he walked over to her. " Bye uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton,"

"Bye ."

"Bye little man.."

Lucas shut the door behind them, locking it, then turn back to Peyton, " She's up to something.." he said, noting his best friend strange behavior.

" Yep I can sense that to."

"Well, lets forget whatever evil Haley is planning and focus on us."he shot her a beaming smile. She grinned back, he then putting an arm behind her back and sliding one under her legs, whisking her up into the air and making them both giggle. Carrying her to his bedroom with her head leaning against his chest, lowering her gently onto his bed, kissing her gently.

They break the kiss, as he starts to unbutton her shirt. slowly revealing her chest. He smile down at her. As his hand more to her breast. Peyton forces Lucas back, as she sits up. Her hands find the back of her bra, and she undoes the clasp. And her perfect breasts fall free from her bra, and all Lucas can do is stare at her. She lays back down, waiting for his next move.

Lucas pulled his shirt off, kicked of his shoes along with his pants. He climbed back on top of her just in his boxers. His lips start slowly moving up and down her jaw line. He leaves hot, open-mouthed kisses all along her neck, every once in a while sucking and nipping. he teasingly kisses around her breasts. When she lets out a slight moan, he finally moves to her breasts. Sucking on her hard nipple, he grabs the other one with his left hand, massaging it slowly.

Within seconds they were both completely naked, He sucked Peyton's bottom lips and lined it with his tongue, as he asked for entrance which Peyton granted as their tongues collided. They were tangled up in each other, roaming each others bodies with their hands. Lucas slid his hand down to her pussy lightly stroking her center. Peyton was definitely wet and she let out a loud moan as Lucas entered his fingers in her. He kiss her breast as he continued to pumped his fingers in and out of her, while stroking her clit with his thumb. close to releasing. He pulled his fingers out

Having enough foreplay, Peyton pushed Lucas on his back, smiling at the sight of his hard on, she kissed the tip of his cock, causing him to let out a groan.

They both tilted their head back in pleasure, as she slid down on him. More and more he spilled in her as she gridded her hips, rubbing her skin against his. The satisfied groans got the two moving, quickening their pace, trying to out measure the other. With the necessary urges, he jerked his hips up startling her each time. She bit her lip, squeezing her legs causing him to moan with such pleasure, "So good baby, so good" as she tightened around him.

Her lips pressed hard against his neck, murmuring his shortened name. "Lu-Luke-Lucas." She gridded her hips faster and the two moved in sync.

Rubbing his stomach up and down, his abs rock hard to the touch. She was first to scream, "OH, Lucas," as they hit their peak. She laid on top of him, motionless. As his hands ran up in down her bare back.

"We get better every time we do that." He smirked, as she climbed off him..

" Yep," she said, trying to catch her breath.

They turned to their sides, facing each other , she simply scooched even closer and buried her face into his chest, feeling his heart beat fast.. Lucas thumb began stroking her back in small caresses. As she whispered into his chest.

" Luke,"

" Hmm."

" I know we are just friends, and we are just doing this till, I get pregnant, and I know I have no right to ask this..." she trailed off... She tilted her head back and looked up at him, her face just inches from his.

"What?" he asked, in concern.

" Could you please not..." she bit her lip, trying to gather the words together..

"Not what?"

She sighed, " Could you not date anyone or sleep with anyone else.".." hearing Brooke talk today about Lucas dating had been on her mind all day.

His breath hitched a little in his throat and his hand stroked up her arm, moving to her face and brushing a lock of hair gently aside, cupping her cheek in his hand and letting his eyes trail slowly across her face, a soft smile on his lips. His thumb reached over to her lips and caressed them," Believe me, you don't have to worry about that, Can you promise me the same thing?"

She lowered her eyes and pressed her lips against the soft pad of his thumb, and kissing it slowly and lovingly, before looking back up at him " I promise, it's just you..no one esle.."He kissed her making her forget anything existed except his lips on hers, pressing gently, caressing, fitting so perfectly together... both dying to say three simple words to each other, both knowing how much those words could break or make their deal...


	6. Friday Night Dinner

**Hey People, just wanted to say thanks for the wonderful reviews, you guys make me wish I could update everyday, but life just keeps getting in the way. The flu hit my house pretty big last week, so I've gone crazy taking care of everyone. Hopefully no one else. myself included doesn't get sick again.**

**Anyways, I'm still working on the last chapter of Prefect Match, it's coming together pretty good at least I think so. I hope to have it posted soon...**

**So this chapter is a pretty long one, with a cliffhanger again...I hope you like it...**

**Thanks again for your support for all my stories, **

**Happy Reading**

**Cindy : )**

* * *

A Baby Changes Everything

Chapter 6 Friday Night Dinner.

Peyton sat at her desk at the label, smiling, this week had been a long one, she hadn't really got to spend anytime with Luke. Since Sunday night, which just sucked, but Luke knew she needed to get the album ready for release, which meant working around the clock all week. She was finally done, and just sent it off, when Lucas texted her, that is what has her smiling and blushing...

Lucas: " Hey Sexy! what you up to?

Peyton:" Working... What you up to?"

Lucas:" Just laying here thinking of you... What color panties are you wearing today?"

She laughed out loud, knowing that question was coming, he text her everyday this week asking the same question, she smirked, as she text..

Peyton: " Can't tell you that today...

Lucas: "Why? :("

Peyton: " Cus...I'm...not...wearing any...:)"

Lucas:"Not fair..."

Peyton: "What?"

Lucas: " Now you got me thinking of your naked, smooth, gorgeous, prefect pussy...God, I want to touch you so bad.."

Peyton blushed, as she thought about what to write back,Lucas text again...

Lucas:" Heads or Tails?"

Peyton: What?" she asked clearly confused by what he said.

Lucas: " Heads or tails" he repeats...

Peyton: " Please explain..."

Lucas:" Heads you give me some tail, tails you give me some head... wink wink..."

Her mouth fell open as she readied what he wrote, knowing Skillz or Junk, were the ones who probably told him that lame ass line... She was going to write back something sarcastic, or tell him how ridiculous that line was, but then, she thought she could really get him going...

Peyton: " Both.." she text

Lucas: "Both...confused?"

Peyton: " You said, heads or tails, I pick both, meaning, I will love to give you some tail, and some head...if you play your cards right ..you...could...get...lucky...tonight..."

Lucas: " Damn...Why I got to wait till tonight get your ass over here now, hell I'll come to you..I've always wanted to fuck you in your office.."

She laughed, loving how she could get him started...

Peyton: " No can do baby... Haley just walked in got go..."

" Hey Hales." she said, laying her phone down..

"Who was you texting?" Haley asked, noticing the smile on her face...

She shrugged.." Just Lucas.." she told her, it's not like she had to lie who she was talking to, she in Lucas talk all the time, Haley would never know what they're talking about..

Haley nods, staring at her for a moment.." You and Luke have been getting pretty close lately..." she said, as she sat down across for her..

" Haley, Luke and I have always been close, since high school, " Peyton told her, as her phone went off. She picked it up...

Lucas: "Fuck Haley, baby come over in fuck me..."

" Oh My God!" she said, a little to loud...

Peyton: " hmm, I'm not to sure if Haley is into girls, but I could ask, maybe we could have a threesome..." she text back totally forgetting about Haley..

Haley watched her, as she text and laughed, smiling like a clown... " Whats so funny?" she asked, knowing she won't be left in on the joke...

Peyton looked up, her eyes widen, " Nothing really..." she replied,

" Okay...So are you still coming tonight?" Haley asked, figuring she might as well change the subject.

" Yes ma'am..." she replied, as her phone went off again...

Lucas: " No, no... I don't want to have a threesome with my best friend that's gross, she's like a sister to me, and besides I only want to make love to you, no one else..."

Her smile dropped at the make love part, she couldn't believe he wrote that, they're not making love, their fucking... Why would he call if that...she didn't reply to the text, she turn her phone off.. Clearly needing to think a minute or two,,," So what is up with this big dinner thing..."

Haley knew something was said that changed Peyton's happy, cheerful mood, but decided not to question her on it, " I have something to tell you guys tonight...and..." she thought about letting Peyton in on her little surprise for Luke, if she did, then maybe she could see if there is something going on between the two... " I have a surprise for Lucas.."

" Really?" Peyton said, with a huge smile. " Do tell?"

" Yep, I found Lindsey on Facebook..."

Peyton froze, she looked down at her desk, trying to pretend like it didn't bother her, Lindsey is coming back to Tree Hill, Wow!, Lucas hasn't seen her in years, since the break up, a break up that torn him apart.. He was in love with this girl, this girl was supposed to be his one, he told her one night that she was the one he was going to marry someday.. That's why their sudden break up shocked them all, Lucas never really told anyone what happen, just that they both wanted different things...

"Peyton..." Haley said, after a few seconds of silent..

Peyton shook her head, " That's...awesome...He's going to be so happy.." she said, wondering if she was right or not...Maybe, he won't be happy, Maybe he will be, Maybe, Lindsey just wants to be friends,

" Yeah, I think this could be good for Lucas, I mean it's been two years since the break up. I bet he misses her, like she misses him."

" She misses him?" Peyton questioned, knowing the answer to that question already.

" Yeah, she said she made a big mistake leaving the way she did, and now she wants what he wanted back then, she's still in love with him." Haley smiled, " Do you think he might still have feelings for her?"

Peyton shrugged, " I...don't know, he doesn't talk about her anymore.." which was true they haven't talked about Lindsey in a year she believes.

"Just because he doesn't talk about her anymore, doesn't mean he's not in love with her anymore, maybe he just kept it to himself."

Peyton nodded, as she thought about what she said, this wasn't good. The one girl he was ready to give his last name to, is back and she is still in love with him. Lindsey will be the one he's fucking tonight...

* * *

Later that evening Lucas walked into Haley's and Nathan's place, with a huge grin placed on his lips. He scanned the room looking for Peyton. Brooke and Julian were sitting on the couch talking to Skillz and Bevin who were on the other couch, Nathan was standing up, listening to the conversation. " Hey guys!" he said, as he joined the group.

"Hey man"

"Hey Luke?"

"Where's Peyton?" he asked not seeing her anywhere, he wanted to talk to her, after realizing what he wrote earlier he knew she was avoiding him. He just hope his little sip up didn't mess up their deal. He wasn't ready for their secret loving to stop...

" She said, she was running late, she should be coming." Brooke told him.

"Luke your here" Haley said, excitely..as she hugged him.

"I said I would come so wh..." he stopped as he notice the girl standing behind Haley.. "Lindsey" he said in a shocked but confused tone. "What are you doing here?"

Lindsey smiled, as she walked over to him, " Hey Luke, long time huh?" she smiled that smile he fell in love with two years ago.

" Yeah, Wow! you look good!" he told her, as he scanned her body, noticing she had some more curves now.

Lindsey blushed, "Thank Lucas, you don't look so bad yourself...how you been?"

" About the same."

Haley watched, as the two stood in the middle of her living room, catching up on things. She noticed the smile and the look in Lucas's eyes, as he talked to Lindsey, he was still in love with her, she could tell. She knew this plan was a good idea, everything was going great. Till...

" So Luke how is your mom and Lily?" Lindsey asked sweetly.

" They are doing great actually, I just got back fr..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Peyton walked in the room. Wearing a little red dress It was a halter top and the bottom was dangerously short and every inch of fabric clung to her amazing frame. " Damn..." was all he could mange to say. As he stared at her. She was wearing red two-inch heels, making her legs look longer. Her hair was down, and curly framing her prefect face amazingly..

Peyton smirked at Lucas, loving the way he was staring at her, the two locked eyes, and for a moment it was like they were having a private chat just with their eyes, that was in till Brooke grabbed her arm, pulling her into the kitchen.

Lucas's eyes followed her till she was out of sight. He smirked to herself knowing he was going to love taking that dress off her tonight. He licked his lips, as he wondered if she was wearing panties...

"Let's talk?" Lindsey said,

Lucas looked over at her, "What?" he questioned. She shook her head, then grabbed his hand, leading him outside.

"Wow Sawyer...is...looking good tonight" Julian said, as Nathan agreed,

"Nathan." Haley said in a disproved voice

"Sorry honey, it's the man in me, sometimes I can't help it." Haley rolled her eyes.

" Sawyer looks damn good tonight " Skillz commented. " Wow...very H O T" he said, spelling out the word hot...

"No baby. hot doesn't even describe her tonight " Bevin chipped in.

"Seriously Bevin" Haley said given her friend the what the hell look.

Bevin shrugged, " I call it like I see it Haley, and Peyton is on fire tonight."

Skillz nodded, "She could stop traffic in that dress." Skillz said, with a huge grin,

Haley didn't say anything, she just stood there glancing back and forth between the kitchen and outside, something was going on, and she was determined to fine out what.

* * *

Brooke pulled Peyton into the corner of the kitchen. Then looked around to make sure no one followed them. She eyed what her best friend was wearing again... " I should slap you for making my husband's mouth drop ..but I'm to damn proud of you to do so."

Peyton arched her eye brow. " what?"

" I can't believe you brought a fuck me dress.." Brooke said in an annoyed but excited voice...

" it's not a fuck me dress Brooke."

" the hell it isn't..."

" I swear ,it's just a dress I happen to see today while shopping, so I figure what the hell I deserve to buy myself something sexy and expensive ."

" sexy doesn't even cover that dress.." Brooke smirk, then slapped Peyton's arm. " you went shopping without me.,"

Peyton rubbed her arm. " that hurt!" she exclaimed " I figured you were busy, "

" yes, I had a few things to do today, but I could have made time to go shopping with my best friend, you know I love shopping... Especially if we were going shopping for a fuck me dress."

Peyton rolled her eyes dramatically " it's not a fuck me dress!" she told her again in a seriously low voice. Not wanting anyone to hear them.

" Peyton I know the different between a regular normal dress, a casual dress, a just want to look nice dress, and a fuck me dress and honey that is a fuck me dress. " Brooke smiled.. " I've designed them, I've brought a few, and I've worn a few, hell more than a few in my lifetime..And they worked every damn time.." she winked. "Hell your making me wish I was single again, so I could go buy me a fuck me dress then you and I could hit up the hot night club that just open."

" I think we should go back to the party." Peyton said, totally ignoring what she said, Brooke pulled her back,

" we can when you answer this question."

" what question?"

" did you wear this because Haley told you about Lindsey!"

" no..." she lied, " I worn it because I wanted to look nice, what is wrong with a girl wanting to dress up a bit?"

" nothing is wrong with it, but there's a different between looking nice, and looking...

"Trashy...," Haley filled in the blank for Brooke

Peyton and Brooke turn around both shocked " trashy?" Peyton repeated, hurt that Haley would say something like that, but then again she's Haley. "you think I look trashy Haley." her voice full of hurt.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Peyton, I just don't understand why you're wearing something like that. You're a beautiful women, you don't need to wear slutty clothes. Especially at my dinner party, who do you think your going to impress?"

" I'm not trying to impress anyone... " she was angry now. " I just wanted to look nice, yes this is something I normally wouldn't wear, but I just felt like being sexy.." she crossed her arms over herself. Yes, on some level she did buy it because, she wanted to feel sexy, and yes on another level, a bigger one, It was for Lucas, and yes finding out that Lindsey was coming to town, give her the last push to wear it. She knew they were going to have comments but she didn't think it was going to be this big of a deal.

" Your not trying to impress anyone?" Haley said, in a non believing voice. "Please...something is going on with you, and wearing that" she said pointing at the dress. "Just proves that I'm right, Cause the Peyton I knew would never show up looking like that, regardless to wanting to feel sexy or not, " Haley paused. " I could understand if we were having a Halloween party, or a party wear there was a lot of single guys, but this.." she said, pointing down at her floor.. "This is not one of those party, it's a dinner party, a casual one, where I wanted to have a nice dinner with my friends, "

Peyton glared at her, " I'm sorry I ruined you causal dinner party Haley..."

" Peyton you didn't ruin it, Haley...

" I just really need to know who you're trying to impress?" Haley said cutting Brooke off, " Cause it's not making sense to me, you have never worn something like that to any of my dinner party in the last five years, There is no one here to impress, everyone here are close friends to you, three of them been happily married men, and one yes might be single, but he Lucas, which still doesn't make sense, Sense you guys are just friends..Lucas doesn't want you..."

Her eyes widen, millions of things went through her head knowing she could say lots of stuff to shut Haley up, but it wasn't wroth it..." I'm going to go, Brooke I'll call you later."

"Peyton you don't have...

"I think its best if she does..." Haley interrupted Brooke again.

"Yeah, I apparently worn out my welcome..."Peyton said. as she stormed off.

* * *

"Why did you bring me out here?" Lucas asked, as he picked up Jamie's little basketball...

" Um..." Lindsey began, trying to think how to put what she wanted to say into words, " I...just wanted to talk alone, its been forever." she lied, yes she wanted to talk to him, but she brought him out here, because he seems to be more into what Peyton Sawyer was wearing, then talking to her, which just answered her questioned she had asked herself earlier, They still have that crazy connection, that no one understands.

" Well, what do you want to talk about?" He asked as he throws the ball at the hoop..

" I don't know, there are lots of things, its been two years since we talked Lucas, so lots of stuff has happen, I figured we could catch up on life and stuff."

Lucas shrugged, not really knowing what to say," Life went on, I'm still coaching, ...what about you?" he asked, he really didn't want to know, he wanted to get back inside the house to see if he could tell if Peyton was wearing panties or not...

" I worked mostly...nothing esle, no life really, I haven't really dated since we broke up...What about you? are you seeing anyone?" she asked knowing Haley said, that he wasn't.

Lucas looked at her, "Do you believe there's one special person for everyone?" he asked, instead of answering her question.

Lindsey smiled, " Yeah I do, " she told him walking over towards, " I believe that with all my heart..."

Lucas smiled at her, "So if that person is already in your life, you should acted on it right? Before it's to late.."

"Most definitely, " she whispered, " That's why I'm here Luke, I miss...

He nodded, "I was hoping someone agreed with me." he said, cutting her off. He smiled, and for the first time he said the words out loud that he hidden for so long, " I'm in love with...

Lindsey smiled, " I feel the same w...

"Peyton..." he told her, causing her mouth to drop

She sighed, she should have know better, she was waiting on the day he final said those words. " Have you told her?" she asked stepping away from him, not wanting him to see the disappointment in her eyes.

" No, I can't...it would change things..." he whispered,

"You have to tell her Luke, she deserves to know."

" What if it doesn't work out?" he asked her in a scared like voice, that made her love him more..

"What if it does..." she exhaled loudly, " Go tell her Lucas, she could feel the same way, then you could get everything you've ever wanted since you were fourteen.."

Lucas give her a confused look, "How did...

" Lucas, did you forgot I'm the only one who has readied the beginning of that amazing book, I'm waiting for you to finish it, So maybe finally coming clean to her, will also give you the final, push to finish your book... I desperately want to know how the book ends."

" Maybe..." he said, as he looked inside the house, that's when he noticed a very upset Peyton storming out... "I got go..." he said, leaving Lindsey standing alone."Where Peyton go?" he asked, as soon as he entered the house.

" We don't know man.." Skillz answered, not aware of what happen in the kitchen

" She left, " Brooke said, walking back into the room, " And so are we Julian, let's go..." Brooke said, as she grabbed her bag.

"What happen?" Lucas asked..

"Asks your best friend" Brooke yelled, before walking out the door. With Julian behind her.

Lucas turn to Haley, " What did you do?"

Haley rolled her eyes, " Nothing Lucas, let's not worry about them, their been drama queens..." she told him, hoping he brought it, cause she knew he would be on Peyton's side.

Lucas watched her for a moment, " You said something to Peyton, I know you did...what did you say?" Haley walked into the kitchen pretending not to hear him, "Haley what did you say?" he yelled, as he followed her into the kitchen. " You know what fuck this!" he yelled, since she was ignoring him.. "I'll just asks Peyton..."

"You can't leave!" she yelled, finally looking at him..

"The hell I can't" he yelled as he walked out of the kitchen, " See you guys later," he said, as walked past his brother and friends, not once looking back.

Everyone just looked at Haley, after the front door slammed. " I didn't know you guys were going to have dinner and a show.." Skillz joked trying to ease the tension in the room. Nathan and Bevin laughed, Haley rolled her eyes...

* * *

Peyton took her heels off as soon as she walked in her house throwing them against the wall, she went in grabbed her wine bottle. As her phone rung..." Hey Brooke.."

" Peyton, you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"You want me to come over, we can stay up in drink wine all night in put Haley down..." Brooke joked...

Peyton laughed, as she sat down on the her couch. " No...I'm a big girl, I'll be fine..." she told her honestly, even though she didn't want to be alone. But it wasn't Brooke she wanted to be with..

As Julian pulled out of Nathan and Haley's driveway Brooke noticed a pissed off Lucas storming out..." Okay, well something tells me your be in good hands tonight.." she said, as she watched Lucas get in his car.

"What?" Peyton said, not understanding what she meant by that.

" Got to go, love you..." She said hanging up... " Maybe, Haley been a bitch tonight to Peyton will push them idiots to confront their feels about each other." she told Julian as they drove home. She knew where Lucas was heading, and she knew Peyton wanted him there more than her.

* * *

He pulled into her driveway noticing the house was dark. He quietly walked into her house. The Cure was playing softly, and a few candles were lite around her living room, she wasn't in there. But he noticed her red high heels she had on earlier thrown in the middle of the room. Then he heard a noise coming from the kitchen..

She was pouring herself her third glass of wine.. When he walked in " hey!"

She looked over at the doorway surprised written on her face" Hey" happy that he came. She really didn't think he was going to. She figured he will still be talking to Lindsey, she wondered what they talked about, if they made plans to hook up later this week,

He walked over to her, taking the glass of wine out of her hand. Then turning her to face his hands rubbing hungrily up and down her sides. " did anyone tell you that you look absolutely, irresistably stunning tonight...

" you think ?" she asked in a hesitating voice

" you had me tongue-tied.. I couldn't speak, couldn't move, you literally took my breath away. "

She smiled then without warning grabbed his face bring his lips to hers and a hard rough, but passionate kiss. " Wow!" he said as they pulled back " that was one hell of a kiss."

She blushed, " sorry.."

" no that's nothing to be sorry about. I enjoined it pretty much, " She kissed him again this time a little softer . " not that I don't want to continue this.." he smirked.. " but I think we should talk."

" about what?"

" tonight.. What happen between you and Haley."

She closed her eyes, " She didn't approve of my dress." she laughed,

" excuse me.." he said, shocked that was the reason they had a fall out.

" I'm serious, she said I looked trashy..it was a bunch of pointless shit.

" you do not look trashy...you look so...fucking sexy..." he wiggled his eye brow. " You were the hottest girl there, "

Peyton smirked to herself at the huskiness of his voice." good your opinion is all that matter to me anyhow..." she told him sweetly. As she wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't tell him what Haley said, about him not wanting her, cause she knew that was a lie.

He smiled at that comment.. " Good, she's just jealous that you look so sexy in that...

" fuck me dress." she finished for him.

His eyes widen. " what is a fuck me dress?"

" Brooke said its a fuck me dress, I guess it's a dress that a girl wear. when they want to be fucked.."

" do you want to be fucked Peyton Sawyer?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him through the house to the living room. she dragged him over to the sofa and pushed him down, jumping on top of him straight away, leaned in to give dozens of little kisses all over his face, before landing one, then another on his lips, lingering longer each time. He ran his hands up the outside of her thighs and under her dress until He had one bottom cheek in each hand, " damn." he said realizing he was right.

" what?" she asked all innocently..

" seriously, no panties... " he smirked, as he looked down at her bare pussy.

She sat back and giggled very naughty like . Little goose bumps appeared on her arms a sight Lucas found erotic and endearing in equal measure, and she shivered slightly, presumably in excitement. " I wanted to be ready... Just in case you had an urge to have be up against the wall again.."

" I have an urge everyday and every night to be inside of you.. "

She wrapped her arms around his neck.. " take me upstairs." she whispered against his lips.

" with pleasure ma'am.."

"Wait..." she said, as she climbed over him. She walked around the room and blew out the candles. "There we go." she said, as she blew out he last one. Lucas caught her wrist and pulled her up against him, pressing his hard body flush against hers.

He leaned down and touched his lips to the delicate shell of her ear, smiling when he felt her body quiver against his. "God the things you do to be woman," he whispered. Peyton bit back a moan, feeling the vibration of his deep voice through her body and the hardness of his erection on her thigh, letting him capture her lips with his in a hot kiss.

He took hold of her hips and lifted her up and she hooked her legs around his waist, pressing the heat of her core to his rock hard erection.

"God I want you," Lucas groaned, thrusting his hips forward into her heat,

"I'm all yours," Peyton panted. locking eyes with him He carried her up the stairs, not once breaking their eye contact, Lucas grinned, tossing her onto the bed and jumping on top of her giggling, squealing form. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over so she was on top, straddling his waist and began unbuckling his pants, while he pushed her dress up and over her head and tossed it to the side.

"God, you are so beautiful," he moaned, sitting up to wrap strong arms around her waist. He leaned in to take her mouth into his for a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth to caress her tongue with his. she started rocking her hips back and forth in his lap. He pushed his hips up, It obviously had quite an effect on her, as her mouth dropped away from his and her forehead fell onto his shoulder. She was making these cute little moaning noises with her mouth closed, she pulls back slowly.

" These got to go." she says as she pulls down his jeans and boxers together. he kicks off his shoes for her. He cock sprung up, and she licked her lips, "You know, I did promise you some tail and head tonight didn't I?" she

Lucas just fell back on the bed, as she grabs a hold of his cock, staring at it and then kisses it, then licks the head and then takes it in her mouth and starts to suck as she works it with her hands.

"Damn..." he moan...they might of been fucking for over a month now, but this is the first time Peyton give him head... And it didn't take him long to realize that she was amazing at that. " So good...damn...wow..." the sounds escaping from Lucas' mouth encouraging her to take more and more of his magnificent cock.

"Ahhh, yes. Just like that, baby" he moaned, already feeling so close to a sweet release.

Peyton quickened the pace as she sucked harder and faster, all while moaning at the feel of his hard cock sliding in and out of her mouth.

From the look on his face, she could tell that he was about to cum. His hands had been buried within her curly blonde hair and were now involuntarily guiding her movements.

"Oh, fuck. I'm gonna cuuu…"

Peyton kept sucking. She wanted to taste him, One hand had been furiously pumping away at his glorious cock. Her actions were to too much for Lucas to handle. His hips bucked a final time before releasing hot shots of cum directly into her mouth.

"Mmmm. So fucking good." moaned Peyton as she sucked every drop he had to offer.

She laid down beside him watching him as he try to catch his breath, ""Damn, best fucking head ever.." he managed to say between heaves.

He mustered up enough energy to hover over her tiny frame. " My turn.." Lucas roughly parted the legs and slipped a finger into her soaking wet heat.."

"No...I don't need foreplay...just you now..." she begged. She rocked her hips up and down desperately trying to force his cock into her aching pussy. He didn't have her wait long. He shoved his throbbing cock deep within her sweetness with ease. She was soaking wet and coated his cock completely.

Peyton couldn't stifle her moans as he began to thrust his cock in and out of her tight pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing his cock deeper inside he gripping walls, until he filled her completely. Their bucking counterbalanced each other making his cock ram as far as it could reach then pulling it out completely and repeating.

Peyton could feel her orgasm building deep within her and with every thrust from his rock hard cock She was brought closer and closer to cumming. " Hard Luke, please baby...

His groaning grew more intense "Fuck, so gooooooood, best pussy I've ever had..." he cried as her pussy closed tighter and tighter around his pulsating cock. Lucas reached down and started rubbing her pussy which took Peyton to another level. " Yes...God Yes...baby..."

Lucas's whole body started bucking his left hand grabbed the headboard for support, while his right hand was clamped onto her shoulder. Lucas was starting to gasp now and could barely contain himself. He cum in her, as she cum all over him. "God your incredibly" he said, as he pulled her in for a long heated Kiss, Before, He collapsed onto her body and they both lay there gathering their breath for a moment. The next words that were whispered, stopped both their actions...

"God I love you..."


	7. Surprising News

A Baby Changes Everything...

Chapter 7 Surprising News

Peyton and Brooke sat inside the hospital. Both wishing they brought their jackets, it was pretty empty. Just a couple of people sitting to the left of them. Julian went in search of coffee for everyone. Lucas leaned up against the wall, watching Chase trying to comforted a very emotionally Mia, whose dad was in an accident late last night, Peyton was the first person she called, since she looked up to her, like an older sister.

Peyton came rushing to her side, and since Lucas was at her house when she got the phone call he came with her. In a twisted way Peyton was kind of happy for the call, not that she wanted anything to happen to Mia's dad, she adored the older man, it's just words were said last night that can't be taken back. And she wanted to pretend that nothing changed between them for as long as she could...

" Mia, the doctor would like to talk to you alone.." A blonde nurse said, Mia and Chase stood up in followed the nurse.

" I hope he's okay." Peyton said, as she lean forward in her chair,

"Me to.." Brooke agreed as julian came back with the coffee's " Thanks baby." she said, to her husband as she took the cup from him..

" Where are the kids at?" Peyton asked, as she took a sip of her coffee.

" Julian's dad's in town he kind of popped in last night, so he offered to watch them, I didn't want to bring them here..." Peyton nodded, then looked over at Lucas, who was now talking to Julian... "Okay spill..." Brooke said, as she lean forward in her chair to, so they could talk quietly..

Peyton looked over at her, " Spill what?" she asked with a raised eye brow..

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Something happen between you two " she said, as she nod her head towards Lucas, " I can feel it, something big..."

"Nothing happen.."

"Bull...Peyton.."

"seriously, nothing happen..." she said, unconvincingly

" Either you tell me right now, or I'm going to ask Lucas out loud where everyone hears me..."

Peyton sighed, " Look it's no big deal," she told her hoping Brooke brought it...Brooke give her that looked that told her she didn't buy it.. " Let's go outside.." she said, as she stood up...

" Okay," she stood up, " Hey we are going to step outside for a moment, let us know if Mia comes back.." Brooke said to Lucas and Julian..

"Okay baby.." Julian replied, as he watched his wife walk away... " So what happen?" he asked Lucas, once the girls were gone..

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you and Peyton are acting very strange, something happen.."

"Nothing happen man.." Lucas said, in an annoyed voice..

" Lucas, I know about you and Peyton.." he told him, causing Lucas to look at him, " I know about the baby deal...My wife has a big mouth..." he laughed, " So what happen ?"

He laid his head against the wall, " I think I messed up the whole deal.."

"How?"

" I said the three words that should have never been said." He admitted,

Julian looked at him, " You said, I love you?" he was shocked but not surprise he told Brooke one of them was going to slip up and say it...

"Yep...Now she won't even look at me.." He looked down at the floor, " What do you think I should do?"

" Did you mean it or was it a slip of the tongue, or in the heat of the moment kind of thing?"

Lucas looked up at him, " I meant it,, I mean I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but I meant, I'm in love with her...I have been for a while..." he finally admitted, knowing it felt good to tell people first Lindsey, now Julian... He wanted to tell everyone, and he wanted to hear those words back from Peyton one day...

* * *

Peyton walked up in down the sidewalk, as Brooke sat on the bench watching her, " What happen? she asked, leaning back on the bench.

Peyton shrugged. "Nothing." she lied again.

"Something did, Why can't you tell me.?" she asked, curious. She shrugged again. Brooke sat up now, concerned. Peyton rarely refused to discuss anything outright, but she knew the signs. When she shrugged, when she avoided eye contact - that meant something was weighing on her and she was trying to keep it inside. "Come on," she said gently, "tell me. You know you can tell me anything,"

"It's nothing," she said quietly.

"It must be something," she countered.

She sat down beside her, " Just before we got here..Lucas and I were..." she looked at her giving her a you know what I mean look...

"Having sex.." Brooke said flat-out... Like it was no big deal

Peyton blushed in shook her head, " Yeah...Anyways,he said..." she paused still not believe it herself... " He said God, I love you.."

Brooke eyes widen, both from happiness and from being a little pissed off at Lucas to, " He said, that while having sex?"

"Yeah..." Peyton looked over at her.." He didn't mean it, you know...it was just a heat of a moment thing right?"

Brooke thought a moment, " Lucas, has never said those words to you before?" Peyton shook her head, " Then the first time he decided to say it, it's during sex..." she was now cussing him out in her head...

"So it a bad thing huh?" Peyton asked sightly disappointed. She was hoping Brooke would tell her that it's okay for a guy to say those words for the first time during sex...

"Well, from my experience, a guy will say anything when he's having sex. So you should never believe what any guy is saying when they're having sex with you."

" I know.." she whispered.

Brooke watched her, knowing that her answer wasn't what Peyton wanted to hear, " What did you say after he said it?"

" For a few moments, I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I could only hear my heart beating, and then my phone went off, it was Mia, and everything that just happen I pushed to the back of my mind, but if she didn't call I would have probably said it back..." she give Brooke a half-smile, " The only difference is I would have meant it, unlike him..."

Brooke was about to response when Lucas, walked out the door.. " Hey Mia's dad's needs a blood transfusions. So the doctors said that they can use some donors.."

Peyton stood up in for the first time, since he said those words, she looked at him.. " I can be a donor."

Lucas smiled, " Yeah, I told them you would, Mia's is waiting on you."

She gave him a little smile, before walking back into the hospital..." You're a fool.." Brooke said, as soon as Peyton was back inside.

Lucas looked over at her, "What?"

" You told her you loved her?"

" Look, I...

" And the middle of sex?" Brooke said, as it was the most craziest thing she ever heard..

Lucas give her a confused look, " It was actually after sex...thank you.."

Brooke walked closer to him, " Peyton said it was doing sex.."

" No, the sex part was done, we were just catching our breaths and I looked over at her, and she looked so damn beautiful, that the words just fell out."

Brooke bit her lip, as she thought about what he just said, " Lucas, did you mean it, I mean really mean it, ?"

" I did..." He swallowed hard, knowing if he could give Brook in his corner, then things with Peyton would go smoothly, " I'll tell you the same thing I told Lindsey, at Haley's dinner party, and what I just told your husband... I'm in love with her, and this has nothing to do with the whole making a baby deal we got going on, I've been in love with her for a while..."

"Then you have to tell her..."

" I just did.."

"No, that doesn't count...you have to tell her when you're not having sex, or just finish having sex...You have got to tell her while you're wearing clothes, "

" I'm confused..."

"Listen to me, When I guy says they love a girl during sex, either the middle or after it's over, it's not real.. "

" That's a lie.." he try to defend himself.

"Girls, take it more seriously when guys says it outside of sex. Because whether you knows it or not, when you says it during sex you're talking to her vagina. Not her heart..."

"That's ridiculous...Brooke we used to say I love you during sex, Explain that.."

" Yes, but the first time you said those words to me, wasn't during sex. Now was it."

"No..."

"See I believe you because you said it outside of the bedroom, the first time you said those words to Peyton was during sex, so she believe you were only saying it because you were feeling pretty good..not because you actually meant it."

" Oh!" he whispered..

"Yeah Oh...Now what are you going to do about it.." Brooke asked, he just looked at her, "Take her out on a real date, I know it's going to be hard to get her to agreed, but do whatever it takes, then plan a really special night, without sex..." she said in her serious tone... " Then tell her how you feel.."

* * *

Lucas was frustrated. Peyton went to some lengths to avoid him, After three days, Lucas decided it was enough, Today, Peyton was going to talk to him. He would plant himself in front of the door if he had to, and make her say something. This was ridiculous. He missed her and wanted his friend back.

He stood outside Tric, knowing she would be walking out the door any second, he called Brooke in asked her to call Peyton in borrow her car, Brooke happily did it, she to was tried of Peyton acting childish..

"Hey!"

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped a foot when she heard his voice. She gasped and looked up at him, He was smiling, albeit a bit sheepishly. She guessed he hadn't meant to startle her. "Hi," she said weakly.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking her arm. "I didn't mean to sneak up like that. I thought you'd see me when you stepped outside."

"What... what are you doing here?" she finally managed to say.

"Well, I missed you," he said, stopping by his car. He held her door open and looked at her expectantly. "And I know Brooke has your car."

She stared for a few moments and then said, "Thanks." She sat down in the comfy seat.

He came around and got behind the wheel. "So," he said, "I was thinking we could hit the steakhouse, then go to a movie or maybe watch one at your place or mine."

She looked over at him, knowing he was just trying to make her comfortable, and he probably did miss her, cause she sure missed him the last three days. "it's been a long day, I prefer a movie at home and maybe a pizza or something,"

"That sounds prefect..."

They drove to her place in complete silences. Peyton looked out the window the whole drive, thinking how to tell him that she didn't want to do the baby thing anymore, she just wants to go back to normal.

Lucas however, was hoping he could get her to agree to go out on a real date with him, like Brook suggested...

She unlocked the door, " You can ordered the pizza, and I'll go change, " she said, as she kicked her heels off.

"Yes ma'am." he spoke like he was in the army, casing her to laugh at him. He missed this, there little moments together, he wanted her to feel comfortable with him again. To be herself around him, without all this quietness, and awkwardness.

He was putting in a movie when she walked in the room, wearing grey jogging pants, and a blank tank top. " Your wine's on the table ma'am"

"Well, thank you kind sir.." she teased, as she plopped down on the couch, taking a sip of her wine.

"Pizza will be here shortly..." He said, sitting down beside her,

She nodded, and stared at the tv, didn't even bother to asks what they would watching, " Haley thinks were dating." she blurted out.

His eyes widen as he looked over at her, "What?"

She laughed, "Yeah, Chase said that Haley went by the hospital today to see if she was match for Mia's dad, and she told them that we are like having a...secret affair..."

Lucas shook his head, " A secret affair?"

"Ain't that funny?"

"Why would she say affair, it's not like we are with other people, it's not a secret affair, it's more like we are secret...lovers.." He gave her a breezy smile,

Peyton looked at him..." I love that song.." she said with a giggle, trying to settle her thoughts, she wanted to tell him what she's been thinking the last three days, but she didn't want to get into a big emotional conversation. She was enjoying talking and laughing with him like they use to do.

"Probably a bunch of people think we're dating already," he said. That much was true. Many times when they were out to dinner, or to a movie, servers or ushers would make a comment indicating they thought the two were a couple. Occasionally they would set the record straight, other times they just let it slide.

She nodded, knowing he was right. She stared at her fingers for a minute, then said, " I just been busy, and... stuff, I wasn't avoiding you.." she told him knowing the subject needed to be brought up.

" I figure, I know how hard you work.." they stared at each other, till the doorbell rung, "I'll get it."She smiled, as she heard him talk to the pizza guy, "You know what we should do" he said, coming back into the room with the pizza box in his hands..

"What?"

"We should go on a couple of dates, give Haley and the rest of the town really something to talk about.'," he said.

"Dates?" she repeated. As she stood up, walking over to her bookcase. Pretending to be looking for something.

He nodded. "Yep, We should go out for dinner, or to a show or something. Really get Haley talking about us...She deseveres it after the way she treated you the other night."

"I don't get it," she said. "We go out to dinner and stuff all the time. What's different?"

"Ah," he said with a sly smile, "we haven't been on a date before. That's what's different. People in a romantic relationship act differently than people who are just friends. Really mess with Haley's mind.." He hoped she was buying this, cause he wasn't sure how else to get her to agree to a date with him.

She was a little taken back by his idea, part of her wanted to say yes, the other part was afraid, she would reveal her true feels if they pretend something so serious..Lucas opened the pizza boxes waiting her answer. "Okay..just once nothing really big."

He smiled, "So, what are you doing tomorrow ?" Lucas asked.

Peyton couldn't help laughing. "Sorry," she teased, "I have to wash my hair." She laughed harder as Lucas launched a throw pillow at her, deflecting it with her arm. "Then I have to paint my nails," she continued, still giggling. She saw Lucas's grin and realized he was going to try to catch her, presumably to tickle her; he knew all the spots. Jumping up, she made it a few steps towards the doorway, before Lucas's arm snuck out and caught her around her waist.

She squeaked as he tossed her on the couch and tickled her sides. When she could finally get enough air in her lungs, she gasped out, "Okay, you win I'm free tomorrow." He stopped tickling but didn't let her up. Peyton closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing, still giving an occasional giggle.

Lucas stared down at her as she caught her breath. With her hair tousled and her face a little red from the exertion, she was gorgeous. If he could freeze the moment, she would look like she was just waking up. Before he could stop himself, he lowered his head and kissed her.

Peyton's eyes popped open as she felt Lucas' lips on hers, and she stiffened in surprise but didn't pull away. She missed his lips on hers, after the other night she didn't think she would ever feel them again. she thought, letting her eyes drift closed again. Her hands came up to rest on his arms.

Lucas felt Peyton tense and then relax, and relief washed over him when she didn't push him away. He increased the pressure just a little and touched the tip of his tongue to her lips. He felt a small thrill of victory when Peyton responded, opening her mouth enough for her tongue to peek through. At that light touch, he felt a little control slipping away. He slid his arms under her shoulders so he could lift her closer, and kissed her more urgently, he to thought he would never get to kiss her prefect lips again.

Lucas didn't want to pull away, but finally, gently, he broke the kiss. They were quiet as he continued to hold her, stroking her hair as she rested her head against his shoulder. " See pretending to date would be easy..." he joked

"Yeah we got the kissing part down packed.." she said, with a smiled, as he got really to kiss her again, Her cell buzzed.. " I should get that..." She untangled herself from him, walking over to her bag. " Hello." she said, " This is Peyton,"

He watched her talk on the phone, "Well, that's good" she said, with a little smile, " Why? I don't understand" she then said, causing Lucas to stand up. " Are you sure?...Wow!...No, thank you...yeah you to...bye..."

"What is it?" he asked, as he rested his hands on her hips. Her face was pale, and she crossed her arms to hide her trembling hands. He took her cell from her, before she dropped it, he put it in his pocket.. "Peyton, what happen?" he asked, in a concern voice...

"That was...um...the nurse that took my blood the other day, you know when we were all getting tested for Mia's dad.." she paused, " I'm a match..."

"That good, " he said, still not understanding why she looks like she just saw a ghost... "Right?"

She nods, "Yeah...yeah...that's great news...but...she said, that I can't be a donor..."

"Why?"

"They usually don't take blood from women in my condition. "

"What do you mean women in your condition?." He asks her gently.

"That don't take blood from pregnant women...I'm pregnant." She tells him while looking into his eyes. " I'm pregnant,," she repeated like she didn't believe it herself..

"We're having a baby?" Lucas whispers and Peyton can see tears roll down his cheeks.

"Yeah." She replies and starts to cry herself.

Lucas leans towards Peyton resting his forehead against hers."...We're having a baby!" He says smiling brightly picking her up to twirl her around. She laughs wrapping her arms tighter around him...Happiness invading them both, and for that moment, everyone and everything disappeared. As they celebrate the news of the life they created.


	8. Happy Peyton

Thanks for the reviews, and supporting this story, you guys make me want to update all the time, I wish there was enough time in the day, where I could update everyday...

Thanks to the ones who read and review all my stories, its means some much to have loyal readers..

Happy Reading

Cindy : )

* * *

A Baby Changes Everything...

Chapter 8 Happy Peyton...

A loud buzzing sound, awoke Peyton for her happy dream. She opened her eyes, " What is that?" she questioned, as she slowly lifted her head.

" I think it's your phone." Lucas said, still half asleep

" Where is my phone?" she questioned..

" In my pocket babe.."

Peyton reached into his pocket, grabbing her phone, " Hello..." she said, sleepy... " Hey daddy.." she said, as she laid her head back down on Lucas chest. She laid there listening to her dad, talk about his recent journey it was then that she realized that they were sleeping on her couch, she was laying on top of Lucas, his arms were wrapped around her. She wondered how they got like this.." Nothing, really...just working a lot..." she told her dad.

Lucas looked down at her, with a raised eye brow.

" I miss you to, I can't wait... I know... okay... I love you to...bye." she said, as she clicked the end button. She put her phone back in Lucas's pocket.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Lucas asks, still looking at her.

She lifted her head to look at him, "Tell him what?" she ask. not understanding what he was asking.

" Your dad.. why didn't you tell him about the baby.."

Peyton's eyes widen, " The baby...What...Oh My God." she yelled, as she sat up. " I can't believe I forgot I was pregnant."

" You forgot?"

" I guess, it wasn't even on my mind, Wow... some mom I'm going to be, "

Lucas sat up, wrapping his arms around her, " You are going to be an amazing mom..Sweetheart, I can all ready tell.." he told her honestly, " It just slipped your mind, you just found out last night, so the news is still new to you."

" Yeah, I guess it's because I don't feel pregnant.." She looking over at him, " You know, I thought that I would feel something anything, is that normal?"

"I don't know... I've never been pregnant.." He joked...

"Your so lame.." she said, as she playful hit his shoulder. " I think I should call in make an appointment with my doctor, so I can found out how far long I am, and when the due date is, Asks him all this questions I'm having."

Lucas nods, " I want to be there."

"You do"

"Yes, I do. it's our baby, I want to go through every step of this pregnancy with you, I don't want to miss a moment of it."

She smiled, " Thank you." she whispered, as she touched his cheek.

"For what?"

" For making my dream come true... I own you so big.." she leans over in kisses him sweetly, a gentle kiss that soon becomes more than what she had in mind. But she didn't stop it.

" You don't own me anything, I'm just as happy and thankful, as you are..." He tells her after they break apart.. She leans into him, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying this moment, being in the arms of the man she loves, with his baby nested inside of her... Life couldn't get any better, well yeah it can she thinks, if only she had the courage to tell him what she was feeling... Then he would be more than just her baby's daddy.

" I need a shower," she said, as she stood up. " We're staved.." she said as she place her hand on her flat stomach. " You could make us both happy, by fixing us breakfast..." she said as she batted her eyes at him.

He just looked up at her, loving how happy she looked. " I would be honor to fix, you and our baby breakfast." he said, as he laid his hand over top of hers. " One problem though.."

What?"

" You probably don't have enough food..." he said, as she ached her eye brow at him. " I mean I seen what Peyton Sawyer can eat, so I can just imagined what you could eat now that your eating for two."

She smirked..." Whatever..." she rolled her eyes, " Go fix me something good, I'll be back soon..." she said, as she started to walk out of the room. " Don't miss me while I'm gone.." she teased. as she walked up the stairs.

He sat there staring off in space, he couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant, with his baby. He smiled, as he thought about last night, how they cuddled on the couch, talking about their future child, they talked names, and what color to paint the nursery, what he or she would look like, last night was a prefect night, they acted like a real couple who just found out they're expecting... It would have been more prefect if he could mange to say those three little words and make her believe he was for reAl, but he didn't, he figure they still had their date night, that's the night he will finally tell her.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, She came in the kitchen wearing a terry cloth robe that was well above mid-thigh. Lucas had a pretty good idea that there was nothing under that robe but her.

" Did you have a good shower..." he asked, as he stares at her legs...

" Yep..." she said, as she walked over to her coffer pot. "Luke," she said, as she pour herself a cup of coffee

"Yeah..."

" It you don't quit staring at my legs, you're going to burn my eggs.." His head snapped up, he blushed, as he turned back to the stove. Peyton just giggle.." Hey I think we should eat out on the deck..."

" Why?"

" Because it's a beautiful morning,and I want to enjoy it, let the sun shine down on us while we eat.."

Lucas just nods, loving how happy she is.. he has never seen her this happy.. And knowing he had a big part in her happiness, made his heart skip a beat.

They sat out on the deck eating their eggs, and bacon and watching the birds. Peyton got up, and walked back into the house, coming back out with a bag of potato chips.

"Seriously, " Lucas asked,

" There not for me.." she said, as she opened the bag.." There for Chip and Dale.."

"Chip and Dale?" he repeated looking at her like she lost her mind.

"Yes, there are two squirrels who live in the tree next to the deck. They are pretty used to me, and sometimes they come right up onto the table and steal food. Usually, they consider a bag of potato chips as their invitation to the party."

Lucas was still giving her a weird look, that was in till, he looked over at the railing, there was two squirrels, slowly approaching the table, " Wow!" he said, as he watched them, He looked over at Peyton, It was good to watch her laugh and smile as she watched the little thieves sneak their paws into the bag and scurry away with their prize held tightly between their teeth.

" Aren't they cute.." she said, as she stood up bending over the railing watching them run off into the yard.

Lucas smiled, as he realized what he assumed just moments ago was true... " Very cute" he answered not looking at the squirrels.

" Quit looking at my ass." she said, as she looked over her shoulder at him.

He stood up, " Well, you should consider wearing panties, if you don't want no one to look at your ass." he tells her as he wraps his arms around her waisted. " But then again, panties or not, I would have still looked... It's a very nice ass." he whispered in her ear

She closed her eyes, as he kissed her check, then her neck, he brought his hand up to her face, lifting it so he could kiss her lips. His other hand slowly went up her robe, caressing her soft, smooth, ass.

"Thank God, we didn't bring the kids with us.." Brooke said, as she and Julian walked onto Peyton's deck. " I brought back your car."

Lucas groan. as he moved away from Peyton, " Hey Best friend.."Peyton said, in a happy tone, She didn't blush or get embarrass that they caught them fooling around.

"Hey?" Brooke said, eyeing her carefully, as she handed her the keys...

Peyton walked over to her, " How is my beautiful beautiful best friend doing this wonderful morning."

" I'm good..." she said, in a unsure voice.

" That's great." Peyton said, as she hugged her. " And how is my beautiful best friends, wonderful husband doing this morning?"

Julian looked over at his wife, who was staring at her friend like she was smoking crack or something. " I'm doing good." he replied.

Peyton smiled, then pulled him into a hug, " That's great.." she said, as she pulled back.. " You both are happy, Lucas happy, I'm really happy, Life is just...good,...no..." She thought a moment. " Life is amazingly wonderful, "

Brooke and Julian looked over at Lucas who just shrugged, " Okay...what is going on here?" Brooke asked looking between the two. " Is she like this right after sex?" Brooke asked, thinking that's why Peyton was in a good mood.

"Well, I would like to say she is very happy, and satisfied after sex." he said with a smirk, " But I can honestly say, her mood this morning isn't because of sex, we didn't have sex."

" No, " Peyton said, looking at Lucas. " We didn't have sex last night or this morning... it was heading there, but then you ruined it.." She said, with a smile." But it's okay, we can have sex anytime, " she said, giving Lucas a wink.." I'm beyond happy that you guys stopped by this morning."

"You are?" Brooke questioned,

" Yep... I love you guys, and I'm glad you here to share in our happiness." She kissed Brooke's check, then kissed Julian's cheek, then pecked Lucas's on the lips. " I'm going to go slip some clothes on, then I'll be back..." she said, then skipped inside...

" Is she high?" Brooke asked Lucas, staring at her skipping friend..

"No.."

"She's skipping Lucas, Peyton Sawyer doesn't skip..."

Lucas shrugged, " She's Happy..."

" Did you talk to her about the date?"

"Yes, she agreed to go out on one date with me, so with my pretty girls help. I hope your able to come up with something, that would blow her mind..."

Brooke smiled, " Oh I will.." she assured him.

" I have a really good feeling that everything is going to be okay, between us" He told them...He really did believe it, just by the way she's been acting all morning and last night. Yes, he knew it was partly because she just found out her dream was coming true, but he was hoping her happy mood today had something to do with him to...

" I know I haven't known her, as long as you two, but I never seen her this happy.."" Julian said, in a shocked voice.

"Me either." Brooke whispered, " And I've known her most of my life."

Lucas nods, " She is really happy, I kind of want to keep her that way,"

Brooke smirked, " What is that?" she asked, walking into the house to hear clearer.

"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah! Zip-a-dee-ay! My, oh my, what a wonderful day? " Peyton sung, her voice was so loud that they heard her down stairs.

" She's sing" Julian said, as he in Luke followed her in the house.

" She aint that good either." Brooke said, as she stood there listening to her best friend sing.

"Plenty of sunshine heading my way. Zip-a-dee-doo-dah! Zip-a-dee-ay!"

Lucas smiled, as he listen to her, " I think she sound amazing..."

They looked over at him, " I know people say love is blind, but I never heard it being deaf to..." Brooke joked,

Peyton walked back into the room, " Hey!" she said, getting their attention. They looked at her, she was wearing blue ripped skinny jeans and Green silky tank...Her hair was down, and she was still wearing that huge smile, Lucas loved so much.." Let's go in the living room.." she said

Once inside the room, Brooke and Julian sat on the couch, Lucas sat in the chair, and Peyton surprised them all, by siting in his lap. " So I...we" she corrected herself, as she looked down at Lucas, " Have news huge news..."

"What?"

" We're having a baby!" she exclaimed

"What?"

" I'm pregnant..."

Brooke's mouth dropped, " Oh My God!" she yelled , as she run over to her, pulling her off Lucas's lap.." Your really pregnant?"

"Yeah, I am..." she cried..

"Oh this is wonderful news..." Brooke said, as the two started jumping up and down sharing their excitement.

"Congrats man" Julian said, walking over to Lucas.. " I guess it's your's right..." he joked, " Sorry," he said, after noticing the look he got from his wife and Peyton.

Lucas laughed, "Thanks, we're pretty happy..." he said, as he watched the two, in front of him, still celebrating...

" What's going on here?" Haley's voice stopped they're celebrating.

" Haley, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked, clearly surprised.

" I wanted to talk to Peyton, " She said, looking over at the two girls who were just staring at her.." Is everything okay?"

Everyone shared different looks, knowing that Haley could ruined the moment, " Everything is great, matter of fact everything is prefect..." Peyton said,

Haley just looked at her, " That's good..." she stared at her " Look, I'm sorry about the other day...

" Haley it's no big deal.. it's water under the bridge..." Peyton said, walking over to Haley... " Don't worry about it..." she pulled Haley into a hug..

" Okay..." Haley said, as she hugged her back, not believing how understanding Peyton was being..

" Life is to short, to be fighting over stupid things." she said, as she pulled away.." Days like today, make you realize how stupid silly fights are.."

"What happen today?" Haley asked,

" I'm pregnant!" She blurted out...

Haley's eye widen, " What? How? Who?" she asked, trying to get all the questions out.

Peyton smiled, " I;m pregnant," she repeated... " And I'm happy about it, very happy...Now your not going to like what else I got to say, but frankly I don't care... "

Lucas looked over at Brooke, noticing she was just as shocked as he was that Peyton was being so bold.. " It wasn't a one night stand, I know the father, I wanted a baby, I went to him, we talked about it, And the end we decided to do it, We are not together, we will not be getting together, we are just friends, And yes, we have done the whole pro and con list.. So we are prepared for whatever comes our way. "

Lucas's smiled fade as she spoke, Brooke watched Lucas's happiness drain his face. As Peyton's continued to speak.

"So yes, to put your rumor to rest, Lucas and I were sleeping together, it wasn't an affair as you called it, we were..." she looked over at Lucas, who gave her a forced smile, part of her wanted to say making love, but his face stopped her, " making a baby..nothing more than that. " she whispered, "And I don't care what you say, you are not going to ruin my day, I'm happy, Lucas is happy, that's all the matters...Life is prefect right now, and I intent to enjoy it."

"Peyton..."Haley started but was stopped, by Peyton raising her hand

" Save it,There are some people who aren't happy unless they make others miserable. It is to those, mostly you, that I say this-Bite me. I'm happy. Deal with it." She turned around to face the others, " I feel like shopping..." she said, looking at Brooke, "Let's go shopping ...B. Davis. "

" Sure." Brooke said,

" I got to grab my bag," She said, as she walked out of the room.

" If I had known that getting her pregnant, would make her this happy and bold, I would have gotten her pregnant years ago., " Brooke teased, All six eyes turned to her, " You know what I mean." she said, rolling her eyes..

" Okay I'm ready." she said, as she walked over to Lucas, " You okay?" she asked, in a concern voice.

" Yeah.."

She cupped his face, and kissed him softly, surprising everyone, especially him. " I'll see you later."

" You bet..." He said, giving her a fake smile, He stood there, watching her walk out the door with Brooke, He couldn't figure out why she was sending him mixed signals, How can she tell Haley they are just friends and nothing is or will happen between them, then turn around and kiss him. How can she kiss him like that if she didn't mean it like that...Maybe it's time for him to come back to reality, Peyton and him, will never be more than friends...


	9. Four Months Later

**Hey people, I'm so sorry for lack of updates with this story, i know it's been a month since I updated, but I just couldn't decide which way to go, so I want to thank Cookielover69 for the pm, with some ideas, which I did use one, So this chapter is four months later... Hope you enjoy, I'm in the process of updating all my stories, so look out for them, thanks for the reviews and the support for all my stories...**

**Happy Reading people..**

**Cindy**

* * *

A Baby Changes Everything...

Chapter 9. Four Months Later

It was a little after four a.m, as Peyton made her way into her kitchen. The baby had her wanting chocolate ice cream with popcorn on top. She was popping her popcorn, when she felt something, she never felt before.. She put down the ice cream scooper, and put both hands on her little bump. She bit her lip, as millions of thoughts went though her head.. She was twenty weeks pregnant now, and have readied every book she could find on pregnancy, and what it's like to be pregnant for the first time, but this feeling was something she couldn't figure out, it felt like she was being poked from the inside..her eyes watered up, as she started to get scared, that something was wrong..She wanted to yell for help, but then realized she was all alone, Lucas was at his house, where he's been since the day she told their friends she was pregnant..

She walked over in grabbed the phone, wanting to call him... She got ready to dial his number, when she felt it again.. "Wow!" she said, as she dropped the phone. It felt as though a very light bubble appeared, rose up and popped.. " What is that?" she kept asking herself.. she noticed her baby book laying on her table, so she slowly walked over to it.. She started to flip through the book fast, "Oh my god.." she said, as she started to put two and two together...She felt it again.. and this time a huge smile appeared on her face.

She went back to get the phone dialing Lucas's number, excited to tell him what was happening..Her smile fade as his voicemail picked up, she clicked the phone, not wanting to leave a message.. She laid the phone down, " Hey, luke... guess what? Our baby just kicked for the first time.. Call me back" she said, in a sad tone, She couldn't leave him a voicemail, she wanted to hear his voice when she told him, or see his face, she was really hating that he wasn't around as much.

Things between her and Luke, have changed somewhat, he was acting different now that she was pregnant, but she figured it was nervousness or something, now that he was going to be a father. She actually thought he was going to be over more, then he use to be, but he told her that it was best if he stay at his house and she stay at hers, they haven't had sex since they found out she was pregnant, which was part of the deal, but she just didn't think it was going to stay part of the deal, She was missing the closeness they gained., He called her daily to check up on her, and was always stopping in at work or her house to see if she needed anything, but something was off between them, he was there for her appointments, and always wanted to talk about the baby, but something was going on with him, and it was killing her that he was acting different around her, she actually had herself believing things between them was going to get better now that she's pregnant, and just maybe the baby would bring then closer, not further...

She grabbed her popcorn and tub of ice cream and decided to go watch T.V, she got all comfortable on the couch, and started flipping through the channels, she settle on friends reruns, on Nick at night. She smiled, as she noticed it was the one, when Rachel just had her baby, " I can't wait to meet you." she said, to her little bump, smiling, at the thought of holding her bundled for the first time...

" I don't care what you are boy or girl, I'm going to love you forever, and I'm going to be the best mom, I can possibly be, I promise." She said, to her unborn child. She readied that it was good to talk to the baby, let it get use to your voice, so every chances she gets she talks to it , about all kinds of stuff.

Her eyes widen, as she looked at the tv, as Rachel talks about Ross moving on with his life, while she is left to raises their daughter, Peyton eyes tear up, as she realizes that she to, is in the same situation Rachel is in. She is having a baby with her close male friend, who she has feels for, but the guy doesn't feel the same, and one day Lucas is going to meet someone who will want to have his future children, someone he is going to want to marry, and she will just be the close friend he felt sorry for one night and make a huge mistake with.

" I'm sorry.." she whispered down to her stomach, " I guess I really didn't think things through, as I thought I did, but sweetheart please remember I wanted you before I was even pregnant and I will always want you, I was raised in a single parent home and turned out pretty good, I had a great dad who did everything and anything to make me happy, and that's what I'm going to do for you, We don't need your daddy, as long as we have each other, we will be okay...I promise.."

She dried her eyes, and laid down on the couch, and watched tv till she fell asleep.

* * *

She was sitting at her desk in her office, browsing on the web, " Morning beautiful." Lucas said, as he entered her office. She looked up over her laptop, " Flowers for a beautiful woman."

She smiled, but not her normal big smile, " Luke, you don't have to bring me flowers every morning." she said, as he sat the vase of flowers on her desk. Every morning for the past three months, Lucas has brought her a bouquet of flowers to the office, or her house depending where she was going to be.

" Peyton I want to show you everyday how much I appreciate you, I mean you are giving me the best thing in life, something that no one else has or ever will."

She shook her head, " You know other women can give you a baby to, so are you going to do this the next time you knock a girl up?" She tried to joke, but it was very painful for her to think about him having a baby with someone else.

" Well, first off, you are doing something no one can ever do for me. Your giving me my first child, so you will always come first in my life." He said, as he sat down on the edge of her desk, "And second I don't want anyone else carrying my child, or my future children."

She looked at him with a look of shock, their eyes locked, " Well, I think I'm rethinking this whole being pregnant thing again." Haley said, as she entered the office interrupting their moment.

" Having a bad morning Hale's.." Lucas asked, as he still looked at Peyton wishing she would say something about what he just said, but knowing she won't with Haley here.

" I just don't remember being this tired or having so many headaches with Jamie." Haley said, as she sat down in the chair across from them. Haley was five months pregnant, that was her news the night she had her dinner, but she never got to tell them, since she ended up being a bitch, by treating Peyton horribly.

" Your still having headaches?" Peyton asked as she broke the connection with Lucas, to look at her friend. Haley nodded, " Hale's you should make an appointment, or something it doesn't sound normal to me."

" yeah, I know Nathan said the same thing, so I got one set up for tomorrow.."

"Good," Lucas said, as he stood up, " So Peyton my dear, sweet, beautiful, amazing, caring, open-hearted friend.." He said, as he slide his hands in his pockets, looking down at Peyton. figuring it was time he gets round to what he needed to talk to her about.

" Oh boy.." Haley said, with a laugh..

"What?" Peyton asked confused to what was going on, and why he just said all that.

" Apparently, Lucas here needs a favor, and from the way he looks so nervous, You can tell it's a huge one..."

Peyton looked at Haley than back to a nervous Lucas, " You need a favor?"

" Kind of."

"Okay...Whatever it is, you know I will do." She said, in a serious tone, She leaned forward on her desk, ready to hear what he needed. "are you going to let me in or what?" she asked, after a for second of him starring at her.

He looked over at Haley, who was smiling, Nathan must have told Haley what he told him last night, he wondered if Haley knew everything. He shook his head, figuring he would deal with Haley and Nathan later. " Well, my mom is coming to town, "

" Really?" Peyton said excitedly

" Yeah, today actually.."

" I can't wait to see her," Peyton said, she was wondering when Karen was going to come through town. "So what do you need from me?"

" Well, you know how happy my mom was when I told her she was going to be a grandmother." Lucas said, as he remembered back a few months ago to the phone call to her. Karen was over the moon, not a first though cause she thought Lucas knocked up some one night stand girl, but after calming her down and telling her it was Peyton he knocked up, she about went through the phone with happiness..

" Yeah, she took it better than my dad." Peyton said sadly, Larry was or still isn't to happy with Peyton's decision to start her family the way she did. Not that he didn't like Lucas, Larry loved Lucas, he just didn't thing they knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. And that his daughter was headed for heartbreak.

Lucas walked over to the window, " Yeah, she is very excited, I've never seen her this happy, well expected the night she and Keith got an engaged." he said, in a low tone, but both girls heard him.

Peyton stood up, and walked over to him, knowing he was thinking of the old days," Luke, " she whispered as she touched his shoulder, He turned in looked at her, she pulled him into a hug. He held her as tightly and as close as he could without hurting their little bump.

Haley sat there, watching the two interact like a loving couple would, so loving, so caring, everyone sees the love between the two, expect the two main people who needed to pick up on it. She or the rest of the gang just couldn't understand why the two just couldn't get their acted together..

"You okay?" Peyton asked, as she pulled back from him, giving him a loving look.

" Yeah, I always feel better after a hug from you." he said, in a serious tone, as he touched her cheek.. She smiled, at him admiringly, she actually thought he was going to kiss her with the way his eyes, glazed over with a look she wasn't sure of, but it made her think of their first night together, and how he looked in her eyes, as he entered her for the first time.

" So what's the favor Luke?" Haley said, knowing she was interrupting their moment, but she really wanted to see Peyton's reactions to what Lucas was needing her to do.

Peyton pulled back from him, giving Haley a small smile , " Yeah, what's.. the favor Luke." she said in a strained voice. She licked her lips, unintentionally,

Lucas had to take a step back, hating that she just did that. She always licked her lips before he kissed her, so he knew she wanted him to, but like always Haley stopped their moment. He took a deep breath, as he try to calm himself down, he hasn't kissed her in three months, or really touched her, which was his fault, he was the one pulling away. But he knew he had to, she kept telling everyone he was just her babies daddy, nothing more, and it hurt to hear her say that. She even backed out on the date he planned, saying they didn't need to go out, since everyone knows about them, so they can just go back to being close friends, How do you go back to being close friends with someone you're in love with, even though you've hidden it for years, but now that he knows what it's like to kiss her, touch her, to be inside her, to hold after making love, he couldn't just go back as just a friend. So he distanced himself from her, but not too much, cause he didn't want her to think he was rethinking the whole baby thing, truth be told he's never been more happier, or excited in his life...

"Lucas." Peyton said, noticing he seemed to slip in to a day-dream or something.

"What?" He said, looking up, "Oh.. yeah sorry..." he rubbed the back of his neck, knowing that she wasn't going to like what he has to say. " You see Peyton, I kind of... maybe..." he trailed off...

"Maybe what just spill it out Lucas..."

" Lied to you..."

Her eyes widen with confusion and cautiousness. " What do you mean you lied to me?" she asked, as she crossed her arms over herself, not sure if she's going to like it or be pissed off at what he's trying to tell her.

" Remember when I told you my mom was over the moon happy with us making her a grandma finally.."

"Yeah...Wait she's not happy, about are deal is she?"she asked in a disappointed tone. She knew Haley and Nathan told them they were crazy and she knows her father was or isn't to happy, but she really though she had Karen on her side.

Well, you see..." Lucas closed his eyes, just say it Luke, " She doesn't know about that part...I never told her about the deal..."

Peyton furrowed her brow, "What exactly did you tell her Luke?" mad that he lied to her, he said, he told her everything and she was fine with it, which make her the fool cause she should have known Karen wasn't going to just be okay with it. Karen was going to want to add her two cents just like the rest of their friends and family did.

" I told her she was going to be a grandma, and at first she was like Lucas, how could you, she was all disappointed thinking I got some one night stand knocked up, but then after telling her it wasn't a one night stand girl, I said mom it's Peyton.. She said, Peyton, I said, yes, then she said, Peyton Sawyer, I said, yeah the one and only, she got quite for a while, then said, it's about time. And started screaming to Andy and Lilly that she was finally going to be a grandma... "

"Keep going." Peyton said, knowing there had to be more to the story.

"So after we talked bit, she asked how it happen,. you know how did you end up pregnant with my child, I was about to tell her about the deal, but something totally different came out instead of the truth.."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we're a couple and that we are in the process of moving in together, so we can raise our baby together."

"Lucas Scott?" She yelled not believing he lied to his mom..." I can't believe you, so your mom thinks we are together.."

"Yeah, "

" I can't believe you "

Haley stood up,. " So you get the favor don't you Peyton?" she asked, thinking this was funny, just maybe them acting like a couple will be the step they need to actually became a real couple.

" What? " Peyton asked, looking at Haley, then it dawn on her.. " Wait,... you want us to pretend we are together for your mom?"

" Yeah..." he said, in a sly tone

"Hell no, I can't, and I won't lie to your mother Lucas, " She said, not believing he wanted her to do something so crazy.

"Peyton, please, she won't get the whole deal thing, and this just make more sense..."

She shook her head, clearly not believing what he is asking her to do..." Lucas, I have too much love and respect for her, to lie to her,"

" Me to, but I don't want to disappoint her, she was so happy Peyton, I wish you could have heard the happiness in her tone, not just because we are having a baby, but because we are a couple... "

Peyton was shocked by that, she bit her bottom lip, Why would Karen be happy that they were a couple? Lucas must of misunderstood her or picked up on tone wrong.

" Peyton, you said, you owed me big, for doing you a favor right?" Lucas said, thinking if he brought up what she said to him, that night she asked for her favor that she would just give in.

"Yeah, but...

" but nothing, I did your favor, so I'm asking you for a huge favor now, We just have to be pretend to be a couple for a week, and I have to stay with you for a week.."

"What why?"

" I told her I was moving in with you, so she is going to be at my house with Andy and Lilly and a friend Lilly is bring, sense I told her I spent every night at your house anyways.. "

"This is way to much..." She said, as she sat down in the chair Haley was sitting in.

" Peyton just one week, I promise I will tell her the truth, before the baby's born. I just I can't do it now.. Please Peyton..." Lucas begged,,,,,,,

" Okay," she said in a I give up tone, "I'm in.. I don't like it, but I'll do it..." she said, as Lucas pulled her out of the chair so he could hug her, she hugged him back glad that he was so happy, but wishing she was happy, she had a bad feeling about this, living with Lucas, isn't something she needed right now she needed to keep her distances, now she was going to be spending every night with him under her roof, things were going to get more complicated...

His phone beep" Excuse me" he said, as he stepped over to the side, he looked at the message.. " Did you do your part? Did she go for it?

" We are good to go..." He text back, then looked over at Peyton was now sitting at her desk, showing Haley something on the laptop. He smiled, thrilled that she agreed, and that he will get to wake up with her and go to sleep with her every night, he just has to pray that things continue to go this smoothly and that the plan is a successful one, cause he doesn't want to think about what could happen if the plan backfires on him...


	10. Coming To Terms

**Hey Guys! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the loving support for this story, Well for all my stories.. There is only two more chapters after this chapter, so this one is coming to an end soon.. I will also be ending Unexpected Love to soon... **

**Anyways, this chapter was a little hard for me to write I just couldn't decide which way I wanted to go, so I hope you like the way I went. This one will end with a cliffhanger...Because I love keeping you guys on the edge...**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy : )**

* * *

A Baby Changes Everything...

Chapter 10 Coming To Terms...

The next morning, Peyton stood in her bedroom, looking herself over in the mirror. Her blonde hair was swept back into a braid, and she wore dangle silver earrings. She had on a yellow sundress and pearl sandals. She touched the little bump hidden under her dress., " Your mama looks good, " she said, as she try to calm herself down. She was suppose to be at Lucas's at nine this morning. Plans got changed last night, when Karen called saying they hit some bad weather, so Lucas decided to stay at his house to wait up on them, since it would be late when they got in.

So he called Peyton and asked her to come to breakfast, so his mom can see her. She agreed, a little happy that she got one more night alone to get herself ready for this little acted they will be putting on.

She was hopping to have one of her friends, Haley or Brooke on her side, saying that Lucas's idea was insane. But unfortunately, they were all on Lucas side, which annoyed Peyton. It also had her wondering, why it seem like everyone was trying to push her and Lucas together, She was pretty much confused to why they were doing it, The only thing she could come up with is they wanted them together for the baby's sake. Which was something she wanted to, but she didn't want Lucas and her to be together, just because she's having his baby, she want them to be together, because they loved each other..Which she knew would never happen..

She shook her head, as she try to clear her mind.." We can do this,I know we can" she said to herself in the mirror. " It's just Lucas," besides it's not like that haven't walked around town with their arms around each other before, they have always had a close friendship so this isn't any different. Except. their will be lots of kissing, which deep down she's not complaining, she misses kissing him.. And just maybe, they could get carried away one night, and let one thing lean to other, at least one more time. She really need to get laid, Brooke told her she was entering her horny stage of pregnancy, she thought Brooke was pulling her leg, but even the baggers at the check counter, at her favorite food store was starting to look good to her, and one night last week she was attempt to invite the pizza boy in, she was going crazy without sex, she knew if she really wanted it, she could call Ken, he would come running as fast as rabbit running from a fox would. But she didn't just want okay sex, she wanted great, fulfilling, remarkable, sex. And she knew, the only way she was going to get that was with Lucas..

One more glaze in the mirror, than she grabbed her keys, this was going to be a long day, she thought as she walked out to her car.

* * *

Peyton got to his house, a little after nine, she took a few long breaths, before getting out of the car. Her heart was racing, and nervousness was taking over her body. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't even notices, someone coming up to her.

"Hey you okay?"

Peyton jump at the sound of the voice, " Yeah..." she said, giving her a little smile. " How are you?" she said, as she hugged her.

"I'm okay..." she told her as the part apart.

"Wow, Lily you have gotten so big, and so pretty.." She told the skinny, tan, brown hair girl... " I can't believe your thirteen.." she said, in an awe voice, Lily had Keith's eyes it was one thing Lucas loved about her, he says he feels Keith's presents when Lily is around.

Lily smiled, " Thanks Peyton, You look more beautiful than the last time I seen you, must be the baby, Mom said that pregnant women glow, you are really glowing Peyton.. Are you happy?"

" Yes, more happy than I have ever been.." She told her, Happy doesn't even come close to what she was feeling, she was overwhelmed with joy, and excitement for wants to come.

" Can I feel it ?"

" Yeah," Peyton said, as she took Lily's hand, and placed it on her stomach, "Wow..." Peyton said, as soon as Lily touched it,

"Something wrong Peyton?" Lily asked,

Peyton shook her head, " No Honey, move your hand over just a bit," Lily did as she said, " You feel that?"

The little girls eyes lite up, just like Lucas's does when he's gets excited, " Yeah, is that... the baby?"

"Yeah she or he is kicking..."

"This is so cool..." Lily said, as she stood there moving her hand along Peyton's stomach. " I can't wait to it's here, I hope it's a girl..."

Peyton smiled, " Boy or girl you will still be his or her's favorite aunt..." she said, as she stroked her hair.

" Peyton, I'm really happy your having a baby with my brother.."

"Me to Lily, me to.." Which was the truth, she was happy that she was carrying Lucas's baby.. She would be more happy if she was carrying his last name, but having one dream come true, is better than none of your dreams coming true,

Lily hugged her again tightly. " And I'm really really happy that you and Lucas are together.."

Peyton pulled back a little, "You are?" she asked, shocked,"Why?"

" Hey, I might be only thirteen, but I knew there was something going on deeper than friendship between you guys..."

Peyton looked up at the house, before asking. "What makes you say that?" she was curious

Lily rolled her eyes, "Seriously Peyton?" she said, in a are you kidding me voice. " Come on, everyone can see it, you love him, he is so so so in love with you, I mean come on, when he came to visit us, a few months ago, all he talked about is you, and how successful you were, and how proud of you he was, and he's so happy you decided to come back to Tree Hill. Even last night, we stay up and listen to him go on and on, about you and the baby. I might be young, but I have never seen him this happy, as he was last night."

Peyton's eyes widen, as the little girls words sunk in, Could she be telling the truth, could Lucas be in love with her, and does everyone know, but her, " Lily did Lucas ever tell you or your mom or Andy that he loves me," she felt bad for trying to get info off a thirteen year old, but her curiosity was now higher than it's ever been... Her answer to this question could for sure change people's life..Mostly her's and Lucas's

Lily smiled, " Peyton when a guy talks about a girl the way Lucas talks about you, and looks at a girl the way Lucas looks at you, isn't that love?"

Peyton didn't answer Lily's question. She just smiled, and told her they should get inside.

* * *

She followed Lily Inside the house her nervous were a little calmer. But her mind was spinning from what Lily just told her, could she be right? Could Lucas be in love with her and she was to native to see it?

" Peyton this my best friend Emily?" Lily said, as she pulled Peyton over to the couch.

" hey Emily, nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you."

The red hair girl stood up, " wow Lily she is just as pretty as you said she is..." the little girl smiled at Peyton. " so you're the one having Lucas baby?"

" yeah.." Peyton told her laughing a little..

" I was really upset when I first found out, about you and Lucas..."

Peyton ached her eye brows, " why?"

" because Lucas was suppose to be my future baby's daddy.." Emily told her tone was a little loud, like she was trying to make a point or something.

" Emily shut up..," Lily said, as she pushed her friend down on the couch. " excuse her Peyton, she doesn't understand that my brother is like seventeen years older than her, and he would never want to be her babies daddy... She has had a crush on Luke since he visited three years ago."

Peyton nodded, as she looked down at the little girl who was giving her an evil look. " I'm sorry I didn't know Lucas was a taken man, if I had I would have backed off.," Peyton told her in a serious tone, trying to play along, she knows how little girls can easy get hurt over their first crushes.,

" it's okay, like Lily said, at least he's with someone who loves him and who he loves, he looks really happy especially when he talks about you... Just treat him right?"

" I will I promise."

" their in the kitchen... If you want them, or you can watch teen mom with us. " Emily said as Lily joined her on the couch.

" thanks, but I think I need to go say hey, I do hope we girls can spend some time together before you leave..."

Lily's eyes shot wide open," you mean that?" she asked Peyton like it was the most shocking thing she had ever heard.

" yes sweetheart, I love spending time with you. We could have a girl's day.."

" can we stay at your house tonight?" Lily begged with her beautiful brown eyes.

Now it was Peyton's turn for her eyes to widen.,, not that she would mind, it's just she plan on having Lucas sleep in the guest room, she figured they could just be themselves at her place, be a couple doing the day and be friends at night... There was no way she could make it without something happen if he was in her bed.,, " let me talk it over with Luke honey?"

" okay.."

Peyton give them a wink before heading into the kitchen. Where she found mother and son cooking together, they had their backs turn so they didn't see her enter the room. " morning.,"

" Peyton " Karen said, as she turn around to see the girl she was waiting on. " wow time only made you more beautiful..Huh Lucas?" she said, as she hugged the girl.

" It sure did." Lucas said, as their eyes connected.. She looked away, to hide the redness that she knew was on her face.

"Oh Peyton you look so beautiful," She repeated, "You are practically glowing..."Karen said, as she pulled Peyton into another hug.

Peyton looked up at Lucas, who was still looking at her.. "It's amazing how one moment can change your entire life and make you shine from the inside out with a happiness you have only dreamed of..." Peyton told her, as they pulled apart..

" Happiness looks good on you sweetheart..." Karen said, as she looked her in the eyes, " I'm so happy that you and Lucas finally got your acted together, and realized what was right in front of you all these years..."

Peyton just smiled, not sure what to say to that.. " Hey, baby, I'm your grandma, " Karen said, as she rubbed Peyton's tummy. " I can't wait to meet you, I'm going to spoil you terribly."

Peyton smiled, as Karen talked to her future grandchild. " Something smells good," she said, standing on her tie toes to see what Lucas was fixing,

" Yeah, Lucas is turning into one great cook...I wondered where he go it that from?" Karen teased, " I'm going to go wake Andy up, I can't believe he is still sleeping..." She told them before walking out the room.

Peyton walked over to the stove, where Lucas was now back to cooking, " is that turkey bacon?" she asked surprized..

" Yeah, I know you have craved it, and I know you can't eat egg, or pancakes.. Because they make you nausea " So I figure you would eat the turkey bacon, and biscuits, and hash browns.."

" Sound good.." She told him as she looked at him, she was standing really close to him, probably the closes, she has stood in months...She could smell his cologne, she always loved the way he smelled.. " Can I do something?" she asked, needing to get away from him

Lucas to was having the same affect Peyton was, she was standing next to him, smelling like vanilla, she looked so beautiful, her hair was pull away from her neck, which made him want to kiss it over and over.. She kept licking or biting her bottom lip, which he knows she does when she is nervous, but all he wanted to do was to push her up against the counter, and kiss her senseless. " You can set the table, if you don't mind."

She smiled at him, " No I don't mind." she said, before walking over to grab the plates..Lucas watched her set the table, every few seconds she would look up at him, smiling or giving him a wink... " Are you okay?" she asked, as she walked back over to him. He reached up and turned the stove off, " Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, again... this time touching his arm gently..

He didn't answers her, he pulled her to him, then walked them towards the back door, he gentle pushed her up against the door, using one hand to pin her wrists above her head, one hand on her cheek, then kiss her with a hunger so fierce it made her knees weak... " Wow..." she said, needing to catch her breath. " What was that for?" she asked, shocked that he did it, but not complaining, damn that was the best kiss she has ever experiences, she didn't know if there was butterflies dancing in her stomach or was their baby dancing with excitement.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know what came over me, I just had this urge to kiss you, your kisses are like a shot of whiskey... sweet, hot, and always leave me wanting more." He said, as he eyed her lips again.

"its alright. you can push me against a wall. and kiss me like you mean it, anytime you want." She told him, as his eyes looked up into her's "You know there are five benefits of kissing, " she said, remembering reading an article about it." :One, Changes Taste.. two, Lips Never Get Dry..Three, Burns Calories.. Four, Makes Face Muscles Strong.. Five. Relieves Stress, The best Kiss Is when you can feel it everywhere. And boy can I feel your kisses everywhere. " she said, as he let go of her wrists, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. pulling him closer, and kissed him, like he kissed her... Clearing her mind, of everything...

" I love kissing you," He said, as he rested his forehead against hers, looking into her amazing green eyes... She just smiled, at him, as the words that Lily said flowed through her mind again. I like giving Australian kisses to, "

She ached her eye brow, "What?" she laughed, "What the hell are Australian Kisses.." she asked, touching his cheek light

Lucas licked his lips, "they're the same as french kisses, " he told her, he could tell she still didn't get it.. He lean up against her ear, as his hand slide down her body, and under her dress, " Their hot tongue kisses, but down under.." he whispered into her ear, as his finger glazed her panties..

Peyton had to close her eyes, as his hot breath, blew in her ear, and his hand slipped into her panties... Oh god she wanted this, God did she want this, she has dreamed of his soft touches, but this was not the time or the place... " Lucas, " she said, as she tried to tell him to stop, even though she really didn't want to, but his mom and step father, and sister was in the other rooms, they can't be caught doing this, not in the kitchen..  
" Oh Lucas,,," she moan, as his lips attacked her neck... ..." We can't...

Their movements stop as a throat is clear from behind them, Peyton closes her eyes, to hide her embarrassment. Lucas shakes his head, as he straights himself out. Slowly turning to look at his mother, who was actually smiling..

" Just can't keep your hands off each other huh?" She asked with a smirk...

" Young love, those are the days."Andy said, as he walked to the coffee pot..

"Sorry " Peyton said, as she fixed her dress, she walked over to the table to sit down..

" Nothing to be sorry about, I understand what's it like to be in love, and I also know what's it like when you four and a half months pregnant, your like a fire that just keeps burning, so it make sense for you to want to make love..." Karen said, as Peyton's eyes shot up wide, at her words make love, " But please, could you two not get so x rated with Lily and Emily, in the house... Keep it behind close doors.."

"Yes ma'am."Peyton said, as Lucas yelled for the girls to come eat... He sat down next to her, giving her a soft smile, he put his hand on her thigh where he kept it the whole time they ate.. Which only made Peyton hotter, and she had a feeling Lucas knew it to.. She couldn't believe he kissed her like that, or that his lips made her forget where she was, she sat there watching him, take bites of his food, wanting to slap the fork away and pull his face to her's now that she's felt his lips against her's again, she could quit thinking about them...

* * *

Later that afternoon they all gathered at Brooke's and Julian's for a little cookout Brooke was having for Elijah's birthday. Peyton and Lucas walked into their friend's house holding hands and wearing huge smiles. After the kiss in the kitchen this morning Peyton felt a little more comfortable she was still nervous and hating herself for lying to Karen. But Lucas kept reassuring her that everything would be okay..

Karen walked over to Brooke and Haley.. Giving both girls a hug, " I think your plan is coming together very nicely.."

Brooke smiled, as she looked over at Peyton " So she's acting her part good.,"

" we'll she seems a little uncomfortable once and awhile, but after I caught them kissing in the kitchen this morning she seemed to lighten up. "

"we'll I got two more things up my sleeve."

" what?" Karen asked,

" just watch within the hour I'm going to have Peyton hanging all over Lucas, and have her believing finally that Lucas is in love with her, once she comes to that term she will finally tell him how she feels.,"

Haley and Karen shared a look both wondering what she was going to do. " what if It.

"shhh... She's coming over." Brooke said, stopping Haley from finishing her sentence.

Peyton eyed the three women up, " what's going on?" she asked, as she joined them. Giving them all a look, knowing they were up to something.

" nothing," Brooke said, really fast, She looked down at the ground. " I wondered where the kids are." she said, pretending to look for them.

" we were just catching up." Karen said, " oh Lily come say hey to Brooke and Haley.,"

" oh Lily is here." Haley said, hoping to get Peyton to quit looking at them. She hated to lie to Peyton, but she knew for Brooke's plan to work she had to go along with them.. She was just worried Peyton was going to be upset with everyone when she finds out about the plan..

Peyton stepped back as Lily joined them, she knew they were up to something she could tell by the way Brooke wouldn't look at her. " Brooke can we talk?" she asked, as she grabbed her Best friends arm, not giving her a chance to answer or to walk away, Peyton pulled her inside the house.. " what's going on and don't you dare say nothing., I know you,"

Brooke laughed.. " I don't know what you're talking about."

" you three looked like your up to something, gathered in a little circle, talking and whispering, and looking over at me and Lucas.. then when I walk over you guys got quite.. I know when your planning something Brooke Davis Baker.."

Brooke rolled her eyes, " that was just a coincidence, seriously Peyton.. We was just catching up, Karen was telling us how she was doubting you and Luke actually being together. She said, it didn't look real." she told her needing to get herself out of the crossfire.

Peyton's eyes widen, "she did?" she asked, not understanding why she would say that to them

" yep,"

" I don't know why, I mean we are acting like a couple would acted, what is making her think it's not real?" She was panicking, she knew how much this meant to Lucas, and she didn't want to let him down.

Brooke sighed sadly, but inside she was happy that Peyton was believing her, part two of her plan was unfolding.. If she can get Peyton to go along with it.. " you, she said that you look to nervous and very uncomfortable like you don't really want to be with Lucas, and she is afraid Lucas is going to get hurt, cause she can tell he has feelings for you but she can't tell what your feeling., Your not acting like a girlfriend would.."

Peyton bit her bottom lip, " I don't know what else to do, I mean we kissed in the kitchen this morning, and we walked around downtown holding hands and Lucas would kissed the side of my head every once in a while.," she paused." we went to the rivercourt, Lucas and Andy played ball with the girls, while Karen and I talked, I mean Lucas would wink at me while he was running up and down the court, he would say all these sweet loving, things that a boyfriend would say, I don't get where we messed up at."

Brooke took her hands into hers, " Peyt, Lucas's didn't mess up, you did, I noticed you kept saying what Lucas did or said, what did you do or say to Lucas or about Lucas to make Karen believe you guys are together for real..?"

She shrugged, " Nothing, I guess, I mean what do you think I should do?"

Bingo! Brooke thought, part two was coming together now, " Peyton, this is your chance to pretend like everything you have ever wanted is actually yours.." Peyton looked at her confusedly.. " Pretend that you finally told Lucas you loved him, and he said the words back and you guys are happily, in love with each other, and excited to be having a baby together, pretend like you are a real family... Pretend like you caught both your dreams."

" How?" still not getting what Brooke meant.

" Peyton, Lucas is your boyfriend, so treat him like you would treat your boyfriend, a real boyfriend, hug him, kiss him more, don't let him be the one to always kiss you or touch you first, he's your man, you have the right to do anything you want.. You want to kiss him senseless then do it, you want to sit on his lap then do it, you want to dance close to him, stare into his eyes all night then do it..."

Peyton shook her head, " Brooke, people would talk and...

" No everyone here is aware that Karen believes your together, so they will play along to, go out there and damn it be Lucas Scott's girlfriend, you know you've dreamed of this moment, now go make it happen..."

Peyton opened her mouth to protested, but Brooke pushed her out the door," Go to your man, " she told her, as she pushed her again this time towards Lucas.

Lucas was standing next to Andy and Nathan, " I think your burning the hamburgers Nate, " Lucas said, as he took a sip of his beer.

" I know what I'm doing Luke." Nathan said, in an annoyed tone.. " Peyton please tell him I know what I'm doing.." Nathan said, as Peyton walked over to them..

She looked at the grill, " Hmm, they look good to me," she said, giving him a shrug, " But then again." she started, then wrapped her arm around Lucas's waist, " I'm four and half months pregnant, so I could eat anything. "The guys laughed, as Nathan shook his head, she looked up at Lucas who was looking down at her, she smiled up at him, then lean up to kiss him, which shocked him, but it didn't stop him from kissing her back.

She pulled away, then grabbed his hand, walking him over to one of the outside chairs, in the shade, so the kids, who was in the pool couldn't see them, but the adults could. She pushed him into the chair, took his beer from him, sat it on the near by table, she straddled his lap. Then kissed him hard,but passionately. Lucas was shocked,but didn't stop her. He has missed kissing her, touching her, He needed to feel her like this again. She let her right hand play with the hair on the back of his neck. He placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He wasn't sure what Brooke said to her, but he was making a mental note to thank her later.

Everyone just stood there, watching them go out it like to horny teenagers, Brooke smiled, as she walked into the house, " What did you say to her?" Haley asked, as she followed her into the house.

" Just told her to treat him like she would treat a real boyfriend" Brooke said, as she pulled the cake out of the box.. " Plan two is coming together very nicely.."

" So what's the last part." Haley asked, looking over at Brooke, " I mean..." stopped when the doorbell rung.." Who could that be.." everyone they knew was already here.

Brooke took a deep breath, " The last part of my plan..." Brooke said, with a dervish smile, as she left Haley standing there, more confused than before..


	11. The Truth Will Set You Free, Part One

A Baby Changes Everything...

Chapter 11 The Truth Will Set You Free Part One...

"What was that for?" Lucas asked, as they pulled back. Staring into her glowing face... " Not that I didn't like it, because I did, I just didn't expect you to be so..." he trail off trying to think of a word..

" So forward.." She finished for him...She rested her head on his forehead.. " I just had the urge to kiss you..." she told him,repeating his words from earlier, as she ran her thumb over the bottom of his lip.

He smiled, " Well, anytime you have that urge please feel free to do so.." he kissed her finger that was against his lips, " Are you feeling okay?" he asked, lovingly.

She licked her lip, " I feel pretty good, " she told him, and honesty she was, she was loving acting like his girlfriend. " Haven't been this happy in a while."

" Me either," he said, as he reached up to kiss her again, breaking apart when Nathan yelled food's done, come in get it.. " Are you hungry?" Lucas asked, as he reached up to caress her cheek..

She pulled back, giving him, her are you serious look.." Did you forget who you're talking to.." she teased.." I'm always hungry...especially now, thanks to you.."

" Me?"

" yes, " she said, as she pointed to her stomach, " Your baby keeps me hungry..."

He loved when she said, things like that, his baby, our baby, their baby, yep she was having his baby, and she was sitting on his lap, and kissing him like she wanted to, not like she had to. " Let's go feed our baby, sweetheart.."

She stood, and pulled him up with her, as they walked towards the house her heart stopped, at the sight of the person standing beside Haley...

* * *

Karen pulled Brooke into the other room, " Okay, I really don't get the reason she is here, Haley said, you invited her?"

Brooke sighed, " Yes, I did..."

" Why? you know this could ruin things..." Karen told her, as she looked at the door way to see if anyone was coming..

" No, it's prefect, Karen, I know Peyton doesn't care for Lindsey, because she is jealous of her, Peyton believes Lindsey is still in love with Lucas,...

"Which she is..." Karen interrupted her, knowing that Haley told her a few weeks ago, that Lindsey wanted Lucas back, and that something happen between them the night she was in town, that made Lindsey leave town sooner then she was supposed to.

Brooke nodded, " Yes she is, she told me so, but...Lucas doesn't love her, and I know in Peyton's eyes she thinks Lucas is still in love with Lindsey, but Lucas told Lindsey when she was here last time, that he was in love with Peyton, explaining why she left the way she did.."

Karen's eyes widen, " He did?" she asked, shocked that no one told her not even her son..

Brooke smiled, " Yep, see Lindsey did come to town to get Luke back, because Haley thought Lucas was still in love with her to, so she decided to play the matchmaker, well, I guess while they were talking or whatever, it slipped or something.."

"How do you know this?"

"Lindsey told me, I was on Facebook one night, we happen to be friends on there, we started talking, and she asked me. if Lucas told Peyton how he felt, I questioned her about it, and she told me everything."

Karen tilted her head, " Okay, so he told her he's in love with Peyton, How is her being here, going to help anything?" Still not seeing where Brooke was going with this.

"She's my last part of my plan.."

" How exactly."

" Peyton regardless to what she says, is jealous of Lindsey, so with Lindsey being here it's going to make Peyton want to be more girlfriend like, see Lindsey thinks they are really together, Cause I told her so, Knowing Peyton, like I know her, she's going to want to make Lindsey jealous, like Lindsey use to do to Peyton..."

Karen smiled, " So she going to want to hug on Lucas, kiss him, and she going to make sure she has Lucas's full attention. "

" Exactly.." Brooke said, as she notice Peyton and Lucas walking into the house.. " See she has on her what is she doing here face." Brooke said, as Karen looked at Peyton.. " And if you noticed she hasn't let go of Lucas's hand either."

" This is going to be very inserting..." Karen said in an amused tone.

* * *

Lindsey walked over to the couple, who just entered the room, " Hey Lucas, " she said, in an up beat tone. ignoring Peyton who was standing beside him. She never really talk to Peyton, she would be polite when she had to, because she was at the time Lucas's girlfriend, but now that she's not, she doesn't see the point.

Peyton looked down at the floor as Lucas hugged Lindsey, " What are you doing here?" Lucas asked, as they pulled apart, He then wrapped his arm around Peyton's waists pulling her close to him. A move that made Lindsey look away for a second..

She took a deep breath, before facing them again." Brooke invited me.." she said, as she stared at Peyton's stomach, she couldn't believe Peyton was pregnant, And she really couldn't believe that the baby is Lucas's. Which she express that when she talked to Brooke a few days ago, and regretted saying anything. Brooke about went through the phone. She was shocked when Brooke told her the two, were sleeping together for a while, which meant, when she was last in town, wanting another chance with Lucas, he was sleeping with Peyton then. " I brought little Eli a present...Not sure he will like it."

" It's Elijah.." Peyton said, in an annoying tone... Lindsey looked at her.. " His name is Elijah, not Eli..."

" Oh, well I wrote Eli on the gift, it's not like he would notice he's just turning one.." Lindsey said, with a shrug, looking back at Lucas..

" Wrong again sweetheart, he's turning two." Peyton corrected her, giving her a fake smile.

" So Lucas..."She asked, not paying her any attention, " you look like you been hitting the gym again.." she looked him up and down, giving Peyton a smirk.

Peyton wanted to slap that smirk off her face, " Excuse me, " she said, interrupting their little chat.. She looked up at Lucas.." I'm going to go to the restroom, " she told him needing to get a way from this awkward situation.. Before she didn't something she'll regret...

" Hurry back to me," Lucas said, as he kissed her temple..

She gave him a small smile, she started to walk away, but then took a step back, thinking about what Brooke said, treat him like you would treat a real boyfriend..She turn back around, and cupped his face, She moves her head forward, her lips grazing his before she kisses him softly. He quietly exhales and smiled, as his hands moves to rest on her hips, slightly pulling her close. " I'll be right back." she said, as they pulled apart..Smiling and loving the horrified look on Lindsey's face.

Lucas couldn't help the smile that graced his face, as he watched her walk away.. God, was he loving this change in her, he licked his lips, as she looked back at him and winked. " God, she drives me crazy..." he whispered totally forgetting Lindsey was standing beside him. Who heard him clearly.

* * *

Brooke watched the couple from across the room, " I don't think Lindsey like that kiss.." she smiled, as Karen agreed with her. " I'll be right back" she told Karen, " Peyt," she yelled, before her friend went up the stairs.

" What?"

" I wanted to give you prop's on your little acting job, Karen is totally buying it now.."

Peyton smiled," Good, I'm actually having fun doing it." she admitted...

" I figured you would..." Brooke smirked, loving how happy Peyton looked.

"So, are you going to tell me why you, my best friend invited a girl who we both know can't stand me?" Peyton asked, knowing there was more to Lindsey's invite then Brooke just being nice.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, " Okay, Look, I figured she could help things, you know with Lucas.."

" How?"

" Peyton's I know how you two feel about each other, and I know you hated watching her with Lucas,

" No I didn't." Peyton interrupted her, Brooke give her a are you kidding me look " Okay, so maybe, I kinda of did, a bit..." Brooke was still staring at her, " Fine, I hated every time they touched in front me, it made me sick..." she admitted..

" Thank you."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " So what's your point, I still don't get why she's here."

" So you can pay her back."

" What?"

" Lucas is your's now, so you can kiss him, hug him, lick him, fuck him..." she said, wiggling her eyes.

" Brooke!" She yelled, as she hit her friend playfully.. " I can't believe you just said, that.." She said, as she looked over at Lucas, who was still talking to Lindsey, Her smiled, faded, as she noticed, how Lindsey kept touching his arm, and throwing her head back, with her fake laughing. She was flirting with Lucas.

Brooke watched her for a few seconds, knowing she was hating what she was seeing. " You know you want to go over there, grab him by the hand and take him upstairs, and fuck his brains out."

" Would you please shut up.." Peyton said, as she looked at her friend, her face redden from Brooke's comment.

" What you know, I'm right, so go do it, "

" I am not having sex in your room, or your house.." She told her like it was the most crazies idea she ever heard.

" Please, I will have sex in your house, in a heart beat babe.."

" Yeah I know, you've done it before."

Brooke arched her eye brow, " I never had sex in your house,"

" No,not my house,"

" What are you talking about.."

" Junior year, Nathan and Haley's apartment, their bed, Felix does that ring a bell."

Brooke closed her eyes, " Totally forgot about that.." she said, in a shameful tone. " Anyways, Let's get back to you, I have no problem with you having sex in my house, just not my bed, that's why I have a guest room, with a bed in it, with clean sheets on it, that I put on today."

" You planned on me and Lucas's having sex today.. At your son's birthday party?"

" It's not like he will be in the room Peyton, and besides you know, you want to, I can tell you're in need of sex, tell me I'm lying and I promise to drop it."

Peyton closed her eyes, and bit her lip, damn Brooke was right, she was going out of her ever-loving mind with the constant desire for sex. " Yes, I'm going fucking crazy, "

" I knew it.." Brooke squealed happily.. " And...

She rolled her eyes, " And, theirs only one guy who can put out this raging fire." she sighed, " I just can't ask him to have sex with me."

" Yes you can, he got you in this state." Brooke said, pointing to her stomach, " So he should help you out, which I know for a fact he won't might.."

Peyton was going to question her on that, but decided not to, " I need to pee, B. Baker," she said, as she turn to walk up the stairs,

" Oh you have to use the guest bathroom, the hall one is broken, got to call a plumber Monday.." Brooke said, as Peyton just nodded.

Brooke watched, as she walked up the stairs, then walked over to Lucas, who looked like he was bored out of his mind, " Excuse me, I hate to interrupted, but Luke I was hoping, you could look at my ceiling fan in the guest bedroom. because it's making a noise."

"Why can't your husband fix it?"

"Because my husband is the one that broke it...Julian is good with his hands,..." she said, with a smirk.. " But only when it comes to me, " she joked..

Lucas rolled his eyes, " I'll go look at it now.." he told her, then walked away. Not wanting to hear about Julian and Brooke's sex life.

"Well. that was rude.." Lindsey said, as she crossed her arms, " He could have said I'll be right back Lindsey or something.." she said, in a sarcastic tone. Not liking how he just walked away, without even looking at her.

" I don't think he plans on coming right back..." Brooke told her, Lindsey give her a confused look.. " There's nothing wrong with my fan, " she smiled..

" Then why did you send him up there?"

" Let's just say there's a fire upstairs that only he can put out.." She winked at her, then walked away leaving her standing there confused..

* * *

Lucas was standing on the bed, when his phone beeped, " My fan isn't broken, :) Have fun...Brooke." he stood on the bed staring at the text. Trying to understand why she sent him up here, and what did she mean by have fun.

" Why are you doing?"

He turn to see Peyton coming out of the bedroom, " I missed you..." he said, as he realized why Brooke said have fun. This must have been another part of Brooke's plan. Yep, he foreshore, owns Brooke big time..

" Okay, I've been gone for a like two minutes tops, " she laughed, as her phone beeped.. " The sheets on the bed are clean, let your baby's daddy put out that fire for you... You know you miss it,, : Have Fun, Be Safe... oops, your already pregnant, so screw the be safe part, just have fun... Love you P. Sawyer.." Peyton's mouth dropped, as she readied Brooke's text... She knew her best friend was up to something, she just didn't know if she should, hug her or slap her..

Lucas got down off the bed, and walked over to her, " Everything okay.." he asked, as he slipped his hands in his pockets..

Peyton bit her lip. as she looked up at him, wondering if she should do this or not, did he want to? There is a house full of people, someone could walk in, duh Peyton lock the door, then again Brooke would keep everyone downstairs, She scanned Lucas's body, wanting nothing more than to take his shirt of and kiss down his tone, smooth, tan chest, she missed touching him, and kissing him, and she foreshore missed him touching her, Her body temperature rise, as she thought back to their last night together, she was hot and very ready, " You want have sex.." she blurred out, her face instantly redden with embarrassment, as she realized what she said.

She was silent kicking herself, for saying it, waiting on him to come up with some lame excuse or tell her, their just friends, But was shocked when she found herself pin-up against the wall, and he kissed her so hard with so much passion, she literally couldn't breath.. "Wow! she repeated her words from earlier..

" Hey, you said I could push you up against the wall anytime I wanted, " He smirked..

" I'm not complaining." They stared into each other eyes, she felt like he could see into her soul, " So I guess that means yes to my requests?" she asked shyly.. It was then, that her mind drifted back to Lily's words this morning. Wanting to asks him if what Lily said was true, but afraid of his answer.

He didn't answer her, he just kissed her softly, as she grabbed his belt and undid it, When she was done, he pulled her dress up and over her body, smiling at the little bump, he bend down, kissing her tummy softly, before he left his mouth cover her right breast. Happy she wasn't wearing a bra. He was sucking on it hard, she wanted to tell him, that they were sore to be gentle with her, but then again, he had her feeling like it was their first time, like he had a need for her, as bad as she had one for him. Like years of pent of emotions spilling out in this one moment. This was way different, then their first time when he was gentle with her, but she wasn't complaining.. He felt to fucking good, and she didn't want him to stop, now or ever.

Reaching between them she grasped him, stroked the length of him. His moan made her smile and couldn't hold in a giggle as he bucked into her sending her body on a short ride. Her own moans joined his as she slipped him between her folds and rocked back and forth along his cock. The slick heat was unbearable. She was glad she decided not to wear panties today.

"Oh God, Peyton you're so soft," Lucas breathed, attacking her neck as they drove each other crazy with the sweet friction.

" Mmm, Lucas..." yep this was definitely what she was in need of, and she was right there wasn't a person in this world, that could make her feel the way Lucas is making her feel.. She pulled up his shirt, and he helped her take his shirt off, she ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders.

He pulled out of her, "I love being inside you." Breathless sounds filled the room as he inched his way back into her,

" Yes..." she moaned, as he sunk into her completely.

Lucas's flexed as he held Peyton's body up against the wall and began pounding into her with his thick length. His hands grasped her ass as she cradled his body with her own, legs locked around his waist, matching him thrust for thrust.

"God you feel so good," he husked, leaning down to suck on her neck. He raised one hand to the back of her neck, pulling her into a deep, intense kiss. Her tongue tangled with his and he moaned deep in his throat, speeding up his movements.

She pulled her head back to cry out, as he pounded into her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and when she opened them, they widen with surprise.. " Oh Fuck." she yelled, not believing, her eyes, Standing in the doorway, of the guest room, was a shell-shocked looking Lindsey. She couldn't believe that nither one of them, shut the bedroom door.. Lindsey was just standing there, like a deer caught in the headlights, she knew she should have stopped, but something came over her, and Brooke's words entered her mind. As she thought about all the times, Lindsey and Lucas would make out in front of her, so what's wrong with some pay back now.

" Got your incredible, " Lucas moaned in her ear.

"Mmm, deeper, Luke," she breathed, gasping as he tightened his hold on her. "_Baby, _I need you deeper," she cried, tightening her legs around his waist as he pistoned up into her... " You're the best I ever had..." she said, still staring at Lindsey..

" You're the best I ever had Peyton, prefect pussy so fucking tight, God, I never want to stop. " He said, as he clamped her mouth with his... It was then that Lindsey was able to move, she walked away quickly..

" I need you deeper Luke." she moan.

Lucas carried her to the bed, laying her down gentle, he bend down, kissing her stomach again. he stared into her eyes, " you're so beautiful." he said, as his kissed her..

She arched her back, as his lips moved to her neck, "I want to feel you," she pleaded breathlessly. Her breathless plea turned into a moan of pleasure as Lucas plunged in again, deeper this time. Peyton gasped urging him on with her hips as he began thrusting inside of her long deep strokes that shook them both with pleasure at every movement.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walked downstairs together,hand in hand, Peyton see Brooke standing in the living room. " Hey, why don't you go fix me a plate, while I talk to Brooke."

" Sure thing babe." He replied, before kissing her, " But one thing first." he turned her around, and started to take her hair down.

"What are you doing?"

' I'm taking your hair down." he said, as he runs his fingers through her hair.

" Why," she asked, as she closed her eyes, totally enjoying, his fingers in her hair.

He smiled, as he turned her back around to face him, " two reason beautiful, one I love your hair down, and two, I didn't think you wanted to explain the love mark on your neck." he said, as he kissed her neck.

" Damn it Lucas."

" I covered it up, Sorry, I get carried away when I'm with you."

She kissed him a for a few more seconds, " now go fix me a plate, you know what I like.."

" Yes, ma'am"

She waited till he was out of the house, before walking over to Brooke. "I deserve a high-five." she said. As she approached her friend.

Brooke looked over at her " Why? because you and Lucas had sex, for like the hundred time?"

"Not a hundred" she looked around the room making sure no one was around. " Well, I do deserve it for the amazing nail-biting sex Lucas and I just had." she blushed, as Brooke smiled. "and because I feel like I finally got even with Lindsey," she replied honesty.

" What do you mean?" Brooke asked as she turned to face her.

" She kind of accidentally saw Lucas...,, fucking me up against the wall."she bit her lip, waiting on Brooke's response.

Brooke eyes widen " shut up.," she said, as she eyed her friend. Thinking she was lying.

" Yeah we totally forgot to shut the door, and when I opened my eyes, she was standing there eyes widen, mouth open, pale as a ghost. "

" are you telling me you saw her there and you didn't stop. neither did Lucas?"

" It was to damn good to just stop Brooke, and Lucas didn't see her. "she told her with a huge smile,

" you didn't tell him."

" nope"

"Not even after "

" nope."

Peyton smiled, as Brooke practically squealed in evil delight. " yes you foreshore deserve a high ten " she said, as she put both her hands up. Peyton slapped them both. " and a hug." she pulled Peyton into a hug, " I've never been prouder to call you my best friend.,"she said as they pulled apart.

" You don't think I'm a horrible bitch?" Peyton asked feeling a little guilty now.

" Hell no!" Brooke said, a tad to loud., " you don't have nothing to feel sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong, he's not hers anymore. He's yours.."

" She's right Peyton." A voice said, interrupting their conversation.

Both girls eyes widen, when they noticed Lindsey standing there, " Lindsey..." Brooke said, as Peyton and Lindsey just stared at each other...

" Brooke, can you give us a minute.." Lindsey asked, as she step further into the room.

Brooke looked at Peyton who nodded, " Okay, please don't break anything," she told them, as she slowly walked out of the room. Not liking the two of them talking. Their conversation could ruin Brooke's and Karen's plan...


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free, Part Two

**Hey Guys, Thanks for the lovely reviews, as always you guys ROCK! So the next chapter will pretty much wrap this story up... I believe a lot of you will be happy with this chapter... **

**I also wanted to let you all know that, I'm having some trouble with One Step At A Time, I know what I want to happen, it's just writing it, has become hard. I have never had to write a chapter, like that.. I'm trying, I swear I am...**

**Also, my new story, Let Me Love You, was accidentally deleted, and my dumb self didn't back it up, so now I'm going to have to start all over with that.. I'm sorry...**

**I do have a new story, I'm working on, I just don't have a title yet... I hope to post the first chapter, soon...**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know.. Next chapter will take a sight time jump...  
**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy :)**

* * *

A Baby Changes Everything...

Chapter 12: The Truth Will Set You Free Part 2

The room was filled with awkward silent. Peyton nervously, rubbed her stomach, as she waited for Lindsey to say something. Her guilt was invading her again. She wondered if she should apologize for her actions upstairs. But then again, Brooke was right she did no wrong, Lucas doesn't belong to Lindsey anymore, they haven't been together in two years. But that still didn't ease the guilt she was feeling.

" I'm jealous of you." Lindsey admitted, knocking Peyton from her thoughts. The two locked eyes,

" Why!" Peyton asked, shocked from that statement.

Lindsey turn around facing the wall, not wanting to look at her. It was really to hard to have this conversation, but she felt it was time. " When I first met Lucas, you were all he talked about. I was jealous of you before I even met you." Peyton sat down on the chair, waiting for her to continue, " Every time something good or something bad happen to Lucas, you were the first people he called. You were three thousand miles away. and he still called you for everything." she sighed. " I used to get so mad at him, we could be out on a date, or having a deep talk, or simply just enjoying some down time together. You would call or text him, and he would just forgot all about me. All his attention would go on you."

" Lindsey...

"Don't Peyton, " She said, not wanting to hear her make excuses for Lucas. " We fought over you a lot, and every time he would tell me you were just a friend. I never really believe a guy and girl could actually be friends, without falling for each other at some point.."

" Me to, but then you look at Lucas and Haley's relationship."

Lindsey nodded agreeing with her, " I didn't believe that one either, till I met Haley, and I seen for myself that they had more of a brother sister relationship, than anything else. I convinced myself, that you and Lucas had the same relationship to, So I started to let go of all my insecurity, and decided to just be happy, cause I was happy with Lucas, I loved him, well...I love him...cause let's be honest, I'm still in love with him.."

Peyton looked down at the floor, feeling uncomfortable, she didn't know what to say. She felt bad for the girl, especially when she heard her crying.." Lindsey, he loved you to, you were everything to him, "

" He never left me in Peyton, I gave him my whole heart, and he couldn't give me his, he gave me a piece, just like he did Brooke.." She turned around. " Did Lucas ever tell you why we broke up?"

Peyton looked up at her, " Yeah, he said you both wanted different things, He wanted to get...married..and you didn't..."

Lindsey nodded, as she looked down at the floor, she took a deep breath.. Before looking back up at Peyton... " That is only half way true." Peyton's eyes widen with confusion.. " The main reason for our break up... was you.."

* * *

Brooke sat at the table outside nervously, biting her nails, as she watched the double doors, waiting on Peyton to come out. " Brooke, where's Peyton?" Lucas asked, as he sat Peyton's plate down..

" She will be out in a moment."

" I'm going to go check on her, she's been in there for a while"

"No!" Brooke exclaimed..

Lucas looked at her, it was then that he noticed the way his mom, Haley and Brooke looked nervous. " What's going on?"

Brooke bit her lip, " Lindsey and Peyton are having a little... girls chat... right now.."

" Why?" He asked, not liking the idea of Peyton being alone with Lindsey..

" Lindsey wanted to talk to her, "

"So why aren't you in there, making sure nothing happens.." He yelled, as he run his fingers through his hair.

Brooke stood., " Peyton's a big girl Lucas, I couldn't get in the way, Lindsey asked to speak to her alone, I'm not hundred percent sure why.."

Lucas looked at her, " Not hundred percent, but you do have an idea of what might be going on in there."

Brooke pulled Lucas over to the side, so no one could hear them. " I'm not for sure, but it might have something to do with what happen upstairs, moments ago.."

" If you're talking about, what I think you're talking about, why would they be talking about that?"

" Lindsey accidentally saw you nailing Peyton up against the wall, "

Lucas shrugged, " So?" he said, like it was no big deal, " It's not like I was cheating on her, so what? We forgot to shut the door. Why is it her concern?"

Brooke was surprise he didn't have a different reaction. " Why, because... Peyton kind of...maybe... seen her there, and didn't stop..."

Lucas arched his eye brow, as he listened to her. " Really?" he said, with a smirk.. not able to hide his smile.. It didn't bother him, that Lindsey seen it, or that Peyton didn't stop, it kind of turned him on.

" Yes really, she said it was to good to just stop." Lucas whole face lite up, " Damn, I'm really giving your ego a boost." she laughed... " look, I', worried about their little talk to, I hope that whatever is going on in there, won't make Peyton take two steps back, we have come so far."

Lucas nodded, as he started to wondered what was going on. " I'm not going to let her take a step back Brooke, I can't keep doing this, I don't want to pretend anymore, "

" What are you saying?"

" I'm saying, regardless to what Lindsey says to her, I'm going to tell Peyton tonight I'm in love with her, and if she still denials it, I'm going to tell her I can't be her friend anymore, I will be there for our child, but our friendship will end tonight.. I don't want to play this game anymore.."

* * *

" What?" Peyton asked, as she stood up... " Why? Why me?"

" The night that he asked me to marry him,was the night we first moved in together. I was in the closet, trying to make space for my stuff." She said, as she thought back to that night.. " I found a box, in the back of the closet, I didn't open it, I laid it on the bed.. But as I was moving stuff around, somehow, the box fell, " she paused, " As I looked down, it was then I noticed what was in the box, pictures of you, CD'S, drawing you did,...

" He threw that away?" Peyton said, in a surprized tone.. knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Lindsey laughed, " That's what Haley and Brooke said, when I told them about it..but he didn't, hell, I bet you he still has it.. " she took a deep breath.." Lucas walked in at the same time I was going through it, he said, it was just an old box, he totally forget about it, it didn't mean anything... He took it from me, saying he was going to throw it out...We got into a huge fight over it, I mean, why would he have a box full of memories of you, someone who was just a friend, and nothing from his relationship with Brooke, who he claimed was his first love, and first girlfriend, it just didn't make sense to me, you know.."

Peyton was on the same page she was, she remember the box, she remembered, Brooke saying Lucas said it was to reminded him, of his mistakes, He called her a mistake. " Lindsey..." she began, but Lindsey continued to talk.

" But for some reason, I let it go, I believed him, even though I had this feeling in my gut telling me to leave, to end things now, But I loved him, I couldn't just walk away..So I pretend like it was nothing, ignored the feeling in my gut. Later that night, he make us a nice dinner, with candles, we talked about our future, and kids, and everything, we went into the living room, we shared a nice dance together. That's when he got down on one knee, totally surprising me, "

Peyton turned around, as Lindsey talked about that night, she didn't want Lindsey to see the tears that where falling. She was crying, but couldn't understand why...

" I said yes..."

Peyton turned around fast, so fast she almost fell, " You said, what?"

" I said, yes.."

" Um... Lucas said, you said no..."

" Yeah, I know he did, he told Haley and Nathan the same thing. "

" But why?"

" There's more to that night, that no one knows, it's how I knew, that Lucas was in love with you...And I was just someone he was going to settle with.."

" In love with me?" Peyton questioned..." Lucas was never in l...

" Peyton, let me finish please." Lindsey said, interrupting her.. Peyton nodded, " Later that night, we were in bed, Lucas was sound asleep, and I was up talking to my sister, and my best friend, as I hung up, I kissed Lucas, on the check, then reached over to turn the lamp off, and then... " she laughed, " I heard him say, as plan as day... I love you... I thought it was sweet, you know, him talking in his sleep... I leaned over, and whispered, I love you to Lucas, and then he said, I love you to Peyton..."

Peyton was shocked, well shocked, really didn't even come close to what she was feeling. She can hear and feel her heart beating faster than ever before. She felt dizzy, she slowly sat down on the coffee table., she needed to sit, before her legs went out on her..

" The next morning, we got into a huge fight, one that lasted all weekend. By Sunday night, I was back on a plane to New York, more heartbroken then ever. I always wondered if you guys got together, if he finally came clean.. So when Haley and I found each other on Facebook, I asked her, and she said, that you guys were just friends, that Lucas was miserable, and she believe he was missing me deep down. So that's why I show up that night...I missed him, I still loved him, and when I saw him, I knew he was still in my heart, I was ready to push aside my feelings about you two, and marry him.. "

"So why didn't you tell him, how you felt when you was here?" She asked, not really wanting to know, Lucas never said, anything to her, about that night. She was always curious, to what happen between them..

" That was the plan, we were outside talking, and then he asked, Do you believe there's one special person for everyone?" Lindsey smiled, "And I said, Yeah I do, I believe that with all my heart... He then smiled, that amazing smile of his, then said, So if that person is already in your life, you should acted on it right? Before it's to late..And I replied with Most definitely, " she took a long pause, , "And just as I was about to say the words, He said, he was in love with you."

" He did?" She asked in a low tone... "Are you sure?"

" Believe me... I heard it loud in clear...He loves you Peyton, he always has, and I hope you two, are very happy together. He's amazing, caring man, you're a lucky girl...and that baby will be raised by the most wonderful loving man. He's going to be great father, and a great husband, " Lindsey picked up her bag, and walked towards the door, " Could you please tell everyone I had to go, and tell Haley I will call sometime... And, Peyton... Whatever you do, don't let that man go, cause believe me, you will foreshore regret it..."

" Thank you Lindsey.." Peyton said, as she sat there, Lindsey gave her a sight nod.. then was gone.. Leaving Peyton alone with her thoughts...

* * *

Her conversation with Lily, and the way Lucas does look at her,and treats her, and now Lindsey's words floating through her mind. Her doubts about Lucas, actually caring for her more than just a friend. Was finally coming clear, but yet she still couldn't get the courage to tell him what she's feeling, she wants to, she really does, but something was still holding her back..

She took a deep breath, knowing she needed to go back out there. After a quick look in the mirror, she slowly walked to the back door, as she reached from the handled she heard them talking.

" I just cant figure out how to two people so obviously, meant for each other can't seem to get together ." Karen said...

Lucas shrugged. " Well mom, Tell you the truth neither can I ."

" Look we know she loves you, it's just scary for her." Brooke said, trying to reassure Lucas, but also defending her best friend. " give her time,"

" what if she never comes around?" Nathan said, as joined the group.

" She will, I know she will." Brooke told him, then looked at Lucas who was staring off.

" What if plan A doesn't work?" Julian asked, causing Lucas to look up at Brooke.

" Well, the alphabet has twenty-five more letters.. " she smirked, as Lucas groaned,.

" I don't think I could do twenty-five more plans Brooke.."

" sometimes love is hard,"Mia chipped in its hard to admitting to someone you love them, and you think it's best to kept it under wrap." she told them as she looked over at Chase who was playing in the pool with Jamie and the girls.

Andy sat down " Love wasn't put in our hearts to stay Mia. Love isn't really love, till you give it away." It was after these words Peyton decided to make an appearance.

" What you guys talking about?" Peyton asked, as she stood beside Lucas's chair..

" You.." Brooke said, giving her a knowing look..

"Why me?"

" It's what we do when you're not around.." Brooke joked..

" Yeah, I know how you love to talk about people Brooke, that's why Haley and I talk about you at the label everyday."

Brooke's eyes widen, " I knew it.." she yelled..." What does she say about me Hale's"

Peyton laughed, " You so unreal, sometime..." she joked, " I'm staved.." she said, as Karen handed her, the plate Lucas made for her..

" Here Peyt, you can have my sit." Nathan said, as he stood up.

Peyton motioned for him to sit down, " No, sit it's fine...I have a sit.." she said, as she sat down on Luke's lap.. " Is it okay if I sit here?"

" Sure, I love being you chair.."

She smiled, at him quickly, before taking a bite of her hamburger. " What?" she asked, noticing that everyone at the table had their eyes on her.

" Where's Lindsey?" Haley asked.

" Oh, she had to go, but she said, she will give you a call sometime."

" And?" Brooke said, as she moved closer..

Peyton raised her eye brow, " And What?"

" Don't play dumb with me...What did you guys talk about..."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Stuff..." she said, as she took a another bite..." This is so good..."

"While thank Sawyer, " Nathan said, in a proud tone...

It was Lucas turn to roll his eyes, "Don't get a big head Nate, she eats anything.."

" Shut up.." Peyton said, hitting his chest... " I do have my limits Luke, there are certain things I won't eat.."

" Hmm...Really like what?" He asked, as his left hand caressed her back...

Brooke sighed loudly, " Who cares what Peyton eats or doesn't eat... We all want to know about your talk with Lindsey.." Brooke said, in begging tone.

" Look, it was nothing, we had a nice talk, and, no we didn't break anything, we didn't yell, scream, cuss, or insult each other, We talked, well, she did most the talking, I did a lot of thinking while she talked.. "

" Thinking about what?" Lucas asked, in a curious tone..

Peyton looked down at him, " About..."

"Peyton, did you ask Lucas's about us staying with you tonight..." Lily asked, interrupted her. She and Emily, stood there their faces full with hope.

" I would love for you girls to say with us, " She told them, as they started to jump up in down... " Is it okay with you.?"

Lucas wanted to say no, I think we should talk, but he couldn't disappoint his sister, " It's fine with me..."

"Thank you Luke.." Lily said, as she kissed his check, and then Peyton's..

" I guess she doesn't think she needs permission.." Karen said, as she watched the girls dive back into the pool.. Everyone laughed. " Look, I do have something to tell you all, I figured now was a good time, since we are all together.."

" What?" Lucas asked, as Peyton laid her head on his shoulder..

Karen smiled, at the two, she picked up her phone, " I need a picture, you two look so cute together." she said, as she snapped the picture. " Alright, Andy and I have decided, since, we are going to be grandparents...That's it's time for us to come back home, for good.."

" Seriously?" Lucas's asked, an a excited tone. Smiling at his mom, like he use to when he was little.

Karen nodded, " I want to be close to my grandchild Luke..."

" That's wonderful Karen," Peyton said, as she left out a yawn.. " excuse me,,,apparently the baby is trying to tell me something.." she laughed..

" You ready to go home?"

" I could go, you don't have to come with me." She told him, hating that she was taking him away from his mom..

"No, he's going to go with you, I will see you guys tomorrow, " Karen said, as she walked over to Peyton hugging her tightly... " Go get some rest"

They all said there goodnights, then headed out..

* * *

Later that night, Peyton was in the kitchen, " How scary is this movie suppose to be?" Lucas asked, as he walked in the kitchen..

" Why are you scared?" Peyton asked, as she took the popcorn out of the microwave..

" No, smartass... I just don't thinks Lilly and Emily should watch it.."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Lucas they are thirteen, their is nothing wrong with them watching a scary movie.." She reassured him, " It's not porn.." she teased...

" I won't let them watch porn Peyton, Hell, I don't even watch it." Peyton arched her eye brow, " Okay, maybe once or twice...Or..." He shook his head, " How the hell, did we get on that subject..

Peyton laughed, as she turned back to the popcorn, Lucas watched her, pour the popcorn in the bowls. " So...are you okay?"

"yes, never better.." she said, telling him the truth, she was feeling really good, everything seemed to be falling into place, if only she could actually tell him those three words, she knows he's waiting on.. But the moment just didn't feel right...

Lucas stood there, debating with himself, knowing he told Brooke that he was going to lay it out on the line tonight, but then again, he didn't expect his sister and her friend to be here..

" Here, take this, in I'll get the drinks..." She told him, as she handed him the bowls...

" It's starting.." Lily yelled..

" Oh Boy..." Lucas said, sarcastically,

Peyton rolled her eyes, " You know, I'm not a big fan of scary movies either."

" Then why are we watching it?"

" Because I know every time I get scared, I have you to hold on to, to protect me..." she said, as she slowly walked backwards out the room..

" Well, thank God, for scary movies then. "

Lily and Emily laid on the floor, and Peyton and Lucas nestled on the couch together.. Every time something scary happen, Peyton would hide her face against Lucas's chest, or she'd press against him and cover her eyes. Each time she touched him, it left a lingering warmth, and he loved every second of being close to her...

* * *

A few hours later, Peyton awoke, as Lucas laid her down on her bed... " What happen?" she asked, sleepily..

Lucas smirked, " You girls fell asleep within the first hour of the movie.." he laughed, as he cover her up..

" Oh..." She yawned... " Where's the girls?"

" I carried them up to the guest room..." She smiled, up at him... her eyes widen, as she felt something.. " What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her eyes..

She sat up, and reached for his hand... " Feel this.." she said, as she guided his hand along her tummy, " Wait a second.. it will happen again..." she said, as she continued to move his hand..

" It's kicking.." Lucas said, as he felt the little movement.. " Wow!...it's first kick..." he whispered, feeling his baby kick for the first time, wasn't nothing like when he felt Jamie kick.. This was different, this meant more, this was his child...their child.

Peyton loved how his face lite up..." Yep, that's our baby..." she told him... happy to share this moment with him.." It's not the first time he or she kick.."

"What?"

" The first time was a yesterday morning, I meant to tell you, I really did..."

Lucas leaned over and kissed her softly..." I'm so happy...I can't wait for our little one to get here, we are going to be so happy, God, I am so in love with you..." Her smiled faded, as he said the words, " Peyton... I..." he began, trying to explain... Knowing he messed up again, those damn words keep falling out at the wrong time...

She put her finger to his lips, to silent him. " Did you mean it?"

" Yes..."

" Did you mean it, two years ago, when you said it in your sleep?"

He knew Lindsey told her, " More than anything..."

" Did you mean it when you told Lindsey, the night of Haley's dinner?"

" With my whole heart..."

She bit her lip, as a she try not to cry.. " So who's idea was it to do this little plan thing.."

" What plan?" he asked, like he had no idea, what she was talking about..

She wrapped, her arms around his neck.. pulling him to her, " The plan to get me to admitted how I truly feel about you..I over heard you guys talking, So I know your mom doesn't believe we're together."

" Brooke's..." she nodded knowing her Best friend was behind it somehow... " Are you mad?"

She thought a moment, " No, I'm glad she did it..." she took a deep breath, knowing this was the right time, something told her it was now or never.. " I am so in love with you Lucas." she admitted, in a low whisper.

" It's about damn time.." He said, as he reconnected their lips. Within minutes their hands were roaming. Peyton slipped her hand under his shirt as she pulled it up over his head. It quickly landed on the floor.

Peyton could feel his erection as it nudged her. She began to run her hands down his chest until she got his belt buckle. she began to nibble on his neck while she worked to get his pants undone.

"Impatient tonight huh?" Lucas smirk, as she just rolled her eyes. He kicked off his shoes and pants, then laid down on her in only his boxers, which her hands went to pull down. "Stop, my turn." he grins before placing a short kiss on her lips. and then moving to her neck. Smiling. he makes his way to her stomach, kissing it softly. She sat up so he could remove her shirt. Which he did, throwing the shirt behind him, he kissed her neck then moved to her chest, slowly removed her bra also throwing it behind him.

They fall back against the bed, smiling, "I love you." he said with so much honest. As he caressed her cheek.

"I love you to." she said, as she runs her hands down his back. Making his heart sing with joy.

He lets his free hand rest on her hip, moving it to the buttons of her jeans, His hand slowly reaches her left breast in palms it. He kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her breast, then slowly takes a nipple in his mouth. A few seconds later he moved to the opposite one.

His mouth worked her breast, as his hand moved to unbutton her jeans, he pulled back from her breast to remove her jeans and panties together,then threw them to the floor. "So beautiful" he whispered, as his hands runs up her thighs, softly caressing them.

"Lucas." she groan with frustration, "please,,," she begged,

"in time baby, in time." he smiled, knowing she was going crazy. he kisses up both legs, seconds later he blows hot breath across her fold.

"Luke…" It barely escaped her mouth as she felt his lips go lower kissing her most sensitive spot. Then down to her inner thigh, smooth on his lips and fingertips, carefully teasing her as he planted each kisses with his hand following close by. To her other leg going the opposite way, going up this time, his hand outside her leg as kissed the inner leg. "I…need…" She managed to hiss before his tongue entered her. Completely altered by the feeling, she managed to ruffle his hair while screaming out his name relentlessly into the air. His tongue twirled about inside of her and his fingers massaging. "Stop…stop…" She moaned not able to take the feeling any longer. He smiled knowing what he was doing, his lips curling. "Luc-Lucas." She groaned, her breathing hastening as she came to.

She grabbed his face, as he came closer. Both hands pulling him close to a soft kiss then wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight as their kiss turned to a strong passionate need. She needed him, wanted him so badly. "I need you…" she whimpered weakly in his ears, pulling on his boxers that separated them.

Kissing her lightly on her ears whispering sweet gestures, as he entered her body so slowly and intimately causing her to sigh and gasp at the same time.

"mmm..." she purrs.

Driven by her sounds of pleasure, he started to pump his hips faster, Leaning forward to press his forehead against hers, they stared at each other.

"I love you." he said tenderly, as he continues to pump inside of her, steady beats. Never feeling happier, than he does right now.

"I love you to," her voices is weak, Their eyes still locked on one another, as they make love. No more words was said, as they continued their love-making, moments later they both cry out each others names in pleasure, as the cum together.

He collapses next to her smiling blissfully, reached for her hand, he entwined their fingers. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. as he wrapped his other free arm around her and kisses the top of her head." I Love you.." he said, again.. just loving be able to say the words anytime now.

She loved hear it, " I love you to..." she whispered, as she drew circles on his chest. " So what do you say to, moving in with me for real?"

He smiled, " It's the third best thing, I've ever heard.."

She looked up at her. questionably. " Third? What's the first two?"

" One, is when you told me you were pregnant, two, was just a few moments ago, when you told me you love me, I felt like I've waited a decade for this moment..."

" The wait is over now, I'm all yours, and your all mine... "

" Damn straight..." he whispered, as he rolled her on to her back... " Ready for round two..." he smirked.. Before she could speak he kissed her lips, gently at first, then more deeply and urgently until their mouths were open with passion... Life was foreshore looking up for them now...


	13. Dream Do Come True

**Hey Guys,Well, this is it for this story, I might write an epilogue just depends on muse.. I thank you all, for reading,and reviewing, even the ones who just readied it, and never reviewed.. And A huge thank you to the ones who review every chapter, even if it was a one word review it still meant a lot..  
**

**I do hope you all read my other stories, Unexpected Love, Two Hearts One Dream, One Step A Time, and my new story, The Sun Will Rise, which I just update last week... I also have a story Let Me Love You, that was up, but was accidentally deleted, and thanks to giuliaoth for downloading it, and sending it to me, I hope to be able to repost it again soon..**

**Happy Reading **

**Cindy :)**

* * *

A Baby Changes Everything...

Chapter 13: Dreams Do Come True...

Peyton awoke to the sound of Lucas's voice. She sightly open her eyes, adjusting to the morning light. She looked over to Lucas's side of the bed, expecting to see him, but it was empty. She sat up, as she heard his voice again. She smile when she realized his voice was coming from the baby monitor.

" We are going to go downstairs, fix mama breakfast. Yes, we are.." She loved when Lucas used his baby voice to talk to their son.. " Today is a special day, at least for mama... Well, it's a special day for all of us. Even though I know, you have no clue, what's today is, and you won't remember this day when your older, but it's still going to be one of those unforgettable days.."

Peyton got up, put her robe on,as she got closer to her sons door.. " Today is Mothers Day,a celebration honoring mothers, and you little guy are as lucky as I am, You and I got the best moms in the world. Today is a special day, for all moms, but this Mother's Day is really, really, special to your mommy. You see this is her first Mothers day.. Thanks to you, you made her dream come true."

Peyton stood there watching Lucas, change and dress their two month old.. She couldn't believe it's be two months already, she was a mom for the last two months, sometimes she felt like she was dreaming, and was afraid to be woken up.. It's been seven months since she told Lucas she was in love with him, seven months they've been a couple, a real couple. And she was loving every minute of it.

"I remember how her eyes lite up, when the nurse placed you in her arms.., "

Lucas's words, had her remembering that day to., she was tried, boy was she tried, delivery was long, and painfully, nothing like she thought it was going to be, Corse, she blames, movies, In delivery room scenes in the movies, the mother-to-be, often a famous actress in full makeup and with every hair in place, "delivers" a baby after a few token grunts and groans. Seconds later, the doctor presents the glowing parents with a picture-perfect, neatly combed and scrubbed, cooing several-month-old infant. That was so not what happen, Contrast that picture with how a baby really looks just after emerging from the womb: bluish, covered with blood and cream-cheesy glop, and looking as though the little one has just been in a fist-fight. But Peyton didn't care, she was just happy, to finally see, touch, and inspect her baby... It could have been an alien and she would of still took it home and loved it..

The doctor, said it was a boy, and she cried, then the nurse said, you are a proud mama, to a seven pound, five oz.. baby boy, . Her eyes widen, as the seven pound baby was placed in her arms. She cried, as she kissed him, promising to love him forever and never let go, Lucas was standing right beside, happiness beaming off his face, they share little kiss, and loving glances. She couldn't believe that she was finally, after all this time a mother...

She was knocked out of her thoughts, at the sound of her son who cried out as his dad, laid him back in his crib.. " it's okay little man, daddy's got to find your shoes."

She couldn't believe he still didn't notice her standing there. She knew she could say something to get his attention, but what fun would that be, she loved watching him with their son.

" daddy got them," he said, as he walked back over to the crib. " So can daddy tell you a secret?" he asked, as he put on one shoe. " daddy loves your mommy so much, mommy makes daddy's life so much better, not just because she blessed me with you, but because she is an amazing, incredibly, loving, spiritual woman. Daddy has loved her since he was fourteen, but was too scared to tell her at that time.." he laughed." I'm not scared tell her now, no I love telling mommy that I love her everyday. Now I have something, I've wanted to asks her for like forever, but daddy's so scare.."

Peyton smiled dropped, as she listened to him. Lucas pulled out a black, box. " see this." he said opening the box. " daddy would love to get this to mommy , but I'm scare buddy. What if she says no, or that she doesn't want to get married, ever.. That will hurt daddy's heart... Aunt Brooke, said, I need to suck it up and just asked, that her answer might surprise me,..What do you think mama would say?"

" Well, your never going to know mama's answer till you asks mama.."

Lucas jumped at the sound of her voice, the little black box dropped out of his hand... "P...Peyton..." he spurred shocked to see her standing there, " Um... How long..." he trailed off,

She walked into the room, bending down to pick up the little box, " Long enough to remind me why I love you so much.." she handed him the box..

He took if from her, staring at it, she picked up their son, " Morning baby boy,," she said, as she kissed his check..." You look so handsome, " She said, as she lifted him up in the air... The phone rung, " Well, I wondered who that could be," she said, she kissed the top of his head. She than lean over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek., who was still looking at the box in his hand.. "Morning to you to, " she lifted his chin,

"Morning Baby," He said, as he lead in for a real kiss...

She winked at him, before walking back to their room. to see who was calling.. Lucas sighed, as he put the box, back in his pocket. He went to the kitchen to start her breakfast, his mind repeating her words, he wondered if she was serious, is there a chance she would say yes, if he asked her, or was she just bluffing... She didn't seem to be against it, she seemed happy, so maybe she was ready for marriage, maybe she did want the whole family image that he wanted.. " I guess we're find out.." he said, to himself, as he thought about tonight.

* * *

About twenty minties later, Peyton walked into the kitchen with their son, in her arms.. Lucas smiled, as he scanned her body, she was wearing an urban jungle skirt, a white patterned top, lavender high heels, which, make Lucas a very happy man, Peyton and a skirt, or dress wearing high heels, always brighten his day..

" Quit staring at my legs Baby..." She said, as she place the baby in his swing..

" That's never going to happen.." He told her, as she walked over to him..

She wrapped her arms around his waist," Good answer.." she said, as she lead up to kiss him,

" You look beautiful..."

"Thank you..." she pecked his lips, once more, before heading to the coffee pot... "So we all still on for dinner tonight, at the new place?" she asked, as she made some coffee..

" Yeah, I believe so,"

" I can't believe Andy rented out the whole restaurant, just to have dinner together.."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder, "Well, he wanted today to be special, which by the way... " he said, as he reached into his other pocket, "Happy Mother's Day..."

Her eyes widen, she looked back at him, "Lucas; you didn't have to get me anything.."

" Yes, I did... and that " he said, pointing to the grey box, " is from our son, and me...We talked about it, he wanted you to have it.."

She laughed, she open it fast, excited to see what it was..." Oh... Luke...is' so beautiful.." it was a Sterling silver heart-shaped butterfly locket necklace..

"You see, the three colored butterfly's are actually, our birthstones, see the one of the right side, is Peridot gem, which is the birthstone for my birthday month August, the butterfly in the middle, is aquamarine which is our little one's birthstone, for the month of March, the other one,on the left, is the Rudy, which is your birthstone for July... And on the inside, is a picture of us three in the hospital..

"Baby, this is really beautiful, " she said, as she took it out of the box, tears falling down her cheeks,... " Put it on me, please."

Lucas took it for her, and placed it around her neck.." So you really like it?"

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck..." I love it, and I love you.." she said, as they share a long, passionate kiss...

" I love you to, now go sit, so I can finish your breakfast.."

"Yes sir." She said, giving him a wink. She walked over to the table, siting down, next to her son. Who was about to fall a sleep...

"Who was on the phone?"

" Your mom.."

" What did she want?"

" To tell wish me a Happy Mother's Day and to make sure her son, was being good to me..Which I totally, her you don't need a specail occasion to be good to me, your good to me everyday..."

Lucas winked at her, " Well, I was raised right, I know how to treat the women in my life I love..."

Peyton blew him a kiss, as the doorbell rung..."I'll get..." she said, as she kissed her son's forehead.. She walked to the door expecting to see Karen, or Brooke,

"Hey Baby"

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, " Oh my God, What are you doing here?" she said, as she leaped into his arms..

Larry hugged her tightly, " I missed my little girl, " he told her, as they pulled apart.." And I'm dying to meet my grandson."

"Come on," she said, pulling him inside the house, and slamming the door, "Lucas, Lucas.." she yelled, as she pulled her dad into the kitchen.."Baby, look who's here.."

" I know," Lucas said, as he dry his hands off, " Hey . ,"

"Lucas.." Larry than pulled him into a hug, " You still nervous about tonight?"

"No sir, " He told him, in honestly he wasn't.. He was ready for tonight, he as counting down the minutes till tonight.

"Wait... you knew...How?" Peyton asked, it just dawning on he what Lucas said..

" I called him."

"You did?"

"Yep, it's my other Mother's Day gift.."

" Thank you, "

Lucas watched, as Peyton bend down to pick their son up, " Dad, this is Leyton, Leyton, honey this is your grandpa..." she said, as she handed the sleepy baby over to her dad..

Larry's happiness over flown hearing her call him grandpa, " Peyton, he looks like you did...he is adorable, Hey, sleepy head..." he kissed the top of his head.. " I'm going to spoil you rotten, "

Lucas walked over to Peyton, who was silent crying, tears of happiness, he knew how much this meant to her, She was afraid, her dad was never going to visit. " Best Mother's Day ever." she whispered, as Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed the side of her head, " It's not even over yet..."

She was about to questioned him, when Larry spoke, " So what's up with the weird name?"

"Daddy, it isn't a weird name, "

" It is to me..."

" There are lots of Leyton's in the world..."

" Name one?" Larry challenged,

Peyton bit her lip, as she try to remember that tennis guys name Nathan told her about, " Leyton Hewitt... he is and Australian professional tennis player..so there..." she said, in a serious tone.. Like she had one over on her dad..

Larry Laughed, " I thought his name was spelled, Leyton, the tennis player you're talking about names is spell Lieyton..."

" It's still the same name, daddy, just spelled different, lots of names are like that.."

Lucas kissed her shoulder, " Your daughter wanted a different name, one you don't heard so much of, you know something unique.."

"And, I liked Leyton, because it's actually the name you get when you put Lucas's and mine together.. So he's a part of Lucas and apart of me..."

Larry smiled, down at the sleeping baby, " Leyton Keith Scott, I guess it isn't that bad..."

* * *

After having breakfast and spend the day out walking around town, and catching up on everything, It was time to meet everyone at the restaurant Andy rented out,

Jamie, Destiny, and Elijah, was sitting at a table in the corner, the adults were at the table in the middle, Haley was holding Marisa, her four-month old daughter, Bevin was watching her one year old son Michael, siting on the floor playing with his blocks...

" Peyton, you should try that dress on I got you..." Brooke said, as she took a sip of her wine..

" I will when I get home.."

"No now... I want to see what it looks like.."

"Then come over later, and you can see..."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Peyton, will you just enlighten me, please..."

" Fine..." she said, as she stood up, handing her son over to her dad.. " Mama will be right back, "

As soon as she walked out of the room, Brooke and Karen jumped up, " Okay Lucas, you go do what you have to do, while we fix things up in here."

Lucas stood up, " Look, I'm not to worried about her answer, I have a good feeling, " he told them, especially after this morning little talk. " But, I don't think she's going to agree to...

"Lucas, just go asked that girl to marry you, and I will take care of the rest.."Brooke said, as she pushed him towards the rest room doors..

* * *

Lucas walked into the lady's room, just as Peyton was walking out... "Wow!" he whispered, she was wearing a, short strapless cotton sateen dress. The whiteness of the dress, made her tan body glow, her green eyes, seemed brighter, " You look absolutely breathtaking..."

She blushed, " Lucas, what are you... " She began, but stopped as she noticed the black box in his hand.

Lucas knew she saw what her had, and that's why she stopped talking, he knew there was a lot he could say, but to be honest, he just wanted to her to be his wife, as soon as possible, so with a hopefully heart, he hit one knee.. And with a tear in her eyes, she looked down at him, it was the moment of truth, and he was scared to death." Peyton, I love you, I always have, and I want to be more, than just your boyfriend, I want to be your husband, I want you to be my wife, I want you,me and Leyton, to be a family... The family that both you and I dreamed of, We both know what it's like to grow up with one parent, not that they did a big job, cause they didn't.. But I always wanted the whole package, you know, the house, the wife, the kids, to be so in love with someone who, you can't stand to be away from them. And that's how I feel with you, I promise you from the bottom of my heart, I will love you to death do us part, I promise to love you as a lover and a friend... and I will love you like, I would never love again.. "He swallowed, "Peyton Sawyer, will you do me the honor, of becoming my wife?"

"Yes..." she said, without having to think about it, She was wondering all day when he was finally going to ask her, she smiled, as he stood up...

" Yes," he repeated, and she nodded, " One more question now.."

"What?"

" Will you become my wife today?"

Her eyes widen, with confusion, in surprise.. ' Today?" she questioned, as Lucas slipped the ring on her finger...

" I want to marry you, and today seems like the prefect day, why stress ourselves out planning a wedding, I don't want a long engagement, I want you to be my wife, right now, And I know your probably think ..."

She lean in kissing him softly, stopping him from going on." I would love to marry you today."

" Really?"

" Really?"

" I thought I was going to have to talk you into it, " he laughed, as he rested his forehead on her's

" I love you, and I know you love me, everyone we love is here today, so why hold off, we have waited long enough to be together, And, it really does seem like the prefect day...to become ... Mrs. Scott."

"Mrs. Scott, God, I love the sound of that..." he kissed her gently,

Brooke who was listening outside the door, walked in the room, " Let's go , you can kiss her after she is your wife..." she said, as she pushed him out the restroom..

" That was rude.."

Brooke shrugged, " He'll be fine.."

" Now, let's finish getting you ready..."

" Wait, I don't even have a ring for him..." Peyton said, in a panicked tone

Brooke opened her bag, pulling out a black box, " I took care of that for you, "

" Thanks,,,wait... you plan this to..."

She smiled, "guilty again...Lucas told me he had wanted to marry you, and he didn't want a long engagement, I remembered that movie we watched, where the couple had a surprise wedding, and I thought it would be romantic, if you two did that.. "

" I actually wanted a wedding like that..." Peyton admitted...

" See we think alike, that's why we are best friends..." They hugged, " Okay,let's get you ready so you can become Mrs. Lucas Scott..."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Lucas stood, at the front of the restaurant, Andy was standing beside him, he was the officiant for them. Nathan was on the other side, The chair were moved in the center of the room, for the guest, Karen was in the front row, holding Leyton.. Candles were lite around the room, to give the room, a soft warm glow. Rose's pedals were tossed around the room,

Lily sat with the kids, to keep them calm down, Julian held Marisa, so Nathan could be Luke's best man, Haley was a bridesmaid, the music started, and Julian smiled, as he watched his wife, walk down the aisle. She was the maid of honor, she winked at her husband as she past by.

" You ready " Larry asked, Peyton, as she laced her arm with his..

" I've never be more ready daddy..." She said, as she looked down the aisle, to her soon to be husband, this is what she wants, this is what she needs. She's going to spend the rest of her life with this man

Larry kissed her cheek, " Well, then let's do this..."

Lucas watched as Peyton made her way up the aisle, her eyes on his. She was goddess, and he swears she gets more gorgeous every time he sees her.

Larry shook Lucas's hand, before giving him, Peyton's hand.. The couple joined hands, "You look ravishing" he lean in to whisper in her ear.. " I can't wait to take you out that dress." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. She blushed, and bit her bottom lip.

" We are all gather here today to celebrate the love of Peyton Sawyer, and Lucas Scott, " Andy smiled at the two, " Now Lucas, has written his own vows..

" Peyton, I love you, and I always have, and always will..I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, You are the love of my life, forever and ever."

Peyton, was nervous, she didn't have any prepared, " Here, I wrote something." Brooke said, giving her a piece of paper..

"No, I got this..." Brooke just nods, knowing it means more, if it comes for the heart. " Lucas, You have been like my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together."

" Now Lucas, if you would say these words to Peyton..." Andy said, giving him a card..

"Peyton Sawyer, On this day, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving,Together, Forever." he took the silver band from Nathan..

"Peyton do you take Lucas to be your husband?"

" I do.." she said, as she let her tears fall, Lucas slipped the band on her finger..

"Now Peyton, if you would say these words." Andy gave her a card.

Peyton took a deep breath.. "Lucas Scott, On this day, I give you my heart, My promise, That I will walk with you, Hand in hand, Wherever our journey leads us, Living, learning, loving,Together, Forever." she took the silver band from Brooke.

" Lucas, do you take Peyton to be your wife?"

" I do." he said, as she slipped the silver band on his finger.

" I now pronouns to you all Mr. and Scott, you may now kiss your bride."

Lucas wipes a tear from his eye and looks deeply into Peyton's green eyes "I love you" he whispers softly to her.

"I love you, too." She replies.. As he cupped her face.. then leans down and kisses her. She kisses him passionately...After a few minutes, of this, Karen interrupted them.. "Someone missed his mama.." she said, holding Leyton up to the couple..

" Did you miss mama?" Peyton said, as she took her son, from her mother in-law.

"Congrats, you two.. I'm so happy for you both,," she hugged them both, then walked away giving the couple a moment with their son..

Peyton closed her eyes, taking in this moment, she was happy, more than happy..She finally got her dream, not just one part of it, but the whole dream. " Hey, you okay?" Lucas asked, as he pulled her over to the corner, to give them so privacy.

She opened her eyes, " I'm great...There happy tears... I really happy...you have made me so happy Lucas..."

He pulled her closer to him. " Same here, you gave me everything I have ever wanted since I was fourteen, and I promise to spend the rest of life, thanking you, for everything you done for me.. You know, Keith told me once, Women are like stars...only one can make your dreams come true!" he smiled, as he remember his chat with his uncle.. " And I told him, that you were that star, you were going to make my dreams come true.."

" And I assure you, that he is smiling down on us right now, as happy, as we are... " She kissed him, softly, as Brooke took a picture of the three..

As the little family poses for pictures, Peyton was reminded of a quote from John Barrymore, Happiness often sneaks in through a door you didn't know you left open...And boy, is she glad that door was left open..


End file.
